SORPRESAS INESPERADAS
by Luz de luna lk2
Summary: Después de un año de estar lejos de su amada Serena, Darien regresa de USA; para intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido con su adorada princesa, lo que no se imagina es la llegada inesperada de alguien de otro planeta, que hará que surgan las más divertidas situaciones; pero eso no es todo aún falta otra visita ¿Cómo podrá él lidiar con todo esto y reclamar lo que es suyo?
1. Prologo 00

Después de un año de estar lejos de su amada Serena, Darien regresa de USA; esperando, poder recuperar el tiempo perdido con su adorada princesa, lo que no se imagina es la llegada inesperada e intolerable de alguien de otro planeta, que hará que surgan las más divertidas situaciones; pero eso no es todo aun falta otra visita, ¿Quién será? ¿Será que una de ellas se volverá en su contra? ¿Cómo podrá él lidiar con todo esto y reclamar lo que es suyo?

* * *

**PROLOGO**

* * *

Había ya transcurrido un año desde la guerra que tuvieron con galaxia, las chicas han llevado una vida normal, Serena se encontraba feliz y más unida que nunca con sus queridas amigas, pasaban mucho tiempo juntas en el instituto y en el Crown, aunque eso no rellenaba el hueco que había dejado una persona fundamental en su vida, hay algo que no deja que esa felicidad sea completa, alguien a quien no ve desde hace casi un año.

¿Cómo podría ser así?, si esa persona a la que quieres con todo tu corazón, tu otra mitad, no está a tu lado, sin poder compartir y recolectar momentos memorables en esa bella etapa denominada noviazgo, y cada vez que ve una feliz pareja de enamorados, no puede evitar entristecerse.

Caminado hacia su casa después del instituto, se desvió para poder pasar justamente por el parque hasta la orilla del lago, donde fue en su primera cita un romántico paseo en un bote; le hace recordar cierta llamada causante que su amado príncipe no esté a su lado:

**Flashback**

Transcurridas dos semanas de que la tierra encontrara por fin la paz, y despidieran a los Three Light y su princesa. El príncipe de la tierra, recibió una llamada de Estados Unidos para proponerle retomar su beca, él no la había rechazado en un primer instante la oportunidad porque ese era uno de sus más grandes sueños, ya que era una gran oportunidad para poder realizarse en su vida profesional, pero quería hablar primero con Serena, como dejarla sola nuevamente después de todo lo que paso, pero por otro lado él ya no estaba, ese cantante de cuarta pensó, después de torturarse con la idea, cito a Serena con él parque número 10.

En el parque ella llegó puntual, increíble, pero si ella estaba llegando puntual, siempre que podían pasaban el mayor tiempo posible juntos, él la tomo de la mano, a lo cual ella correspondió entrelazando sus dedos, y empezando un paseo por el lugar, busco donde poder conversar después procedió a explicarle todo sobre la beca, fue mucha la sorpresa de Darién al escuchar su respuesta.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, ¿Qué les has respondido? -Le pregunto Serena con un toque de preocupación mientras aprisionaba con fuerza el agarre,

-Nada aun, pero… -le respondió pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque ella lo interrumpió.

-¿Pero vas a decirles que si… verdad?-expreso un tanto insegura separándose de él.

-No puedo dejarte sola Serena, ya lo pensé y me quedare contigo- Y simulo una sonrisa tranquila volviendo a tomarle una mano entre las de él y depositando un dulce beso en el dorso de esta, aun así ella noto que el brillo de su mirada estaba apagada, ella no lo quería así a su lado, no podía permitirse que el fuera infeliz.

-Tienes que irte, ve por tu sueño amor…..-le dijo armándose de valor -ve y yo...- le dijo intentando que su voz sonara lo más normalmente posible, aunque sentía que un nudo empezaba a formarse en su garganta- estaré esperando siempre… por ti - le termino de decir con una dulce sonrisa y mirándolo directamente a los ojos intentando parecer firme.

-No puedo Serena, no después de lo que paso; el tal Seiya ese, me demostró que es muy fácil que alguien más ponga sus ojos en ti, es que eres preciosa- dijo mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos, había comprendido finalmente que su dulce niña había crecido y se había convertido en una hermosa muchacha, que atraía las miradas en todo lugar por el que pasaba, con esa convicción mucho menos quería marcharse.-

-¡Yo te amo!... acaso no lo sabes, no tengo ojos para nadie más… no lo dudes-"y eso que no sabe todo lo que paso con Seiya" pensó, "pero algún día tendré que decírselo, pero aun así si se lo digo ahora no querrá marcharse".

-No lo hare, me quedo y ya no se hable más del asunto- dijo en tono serio

-Te iras o en este momento se termina nuestra relación- retirando las manos de él, que aún se encontraban sujetando su rostro para que entendiera que hablaba en serio, no permitiría que por ella no pudiera realizar lo que tanto anhelaba.

-¿Eso es en serio? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera mencionar eso?- el no comprendía, desde un principio pensó que ella querría después de lo que paso que se quedara, ¡Que no se separaran!

-¡Muy en serio!, Darien te iras y serás el mejor médico que Japón haya podido conocer o tomare medidas drásticas… te dejare Darién no lo dudes así que deberás irte y punto, ve haz tu sueño realidad… yo siempre escúchalo bien siempre estaré aquí… para ti…

-¿Tú me apoyas?, ¿no sufrirás sin mí? –pregunto un tanto confundido y subconsciente algo preocupado, será que ella ya no le importaba estar lejos de por todo un año.

-¡Claro que te apoyo tonto!, no sufriré, viviré de tu recuerdo, de nuestros recuerdos, y si tú eres feliz yo lo seré- Dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa halándolo de las manos para que él se agachara cuando lo hizo junto sus frentes, y lo soltó para después pasar sus brazos por su cuello a lo que el respondió abrazándola por la cintura. ahora a él ya no le molestaban esas muestras de cariño en público; ya que, muy bien sabía podrían ser las últimas que podría recibir de ella en mucho tiempo.

-Con tu apoyo y tu confianza partiré a por mi sueño. Gracias amor, dicho esto le dio un espontaneo beso- esos besos que desde ya empezaría a añorar.

**Fin Flashback**

Viendo ahora el cielo despejado sentada en ese mismo lugar donde él le dio la noticia de su partida, pensaba en que ahora faltan solo dos semanas para el regreso de su amado Darién.

* * *

Es entonces cuando llegan a su vida muchas sorpresas. Que ella jamás hubiese imaginado.

La primera de ellas es la visita de un solitario mensajero proveniente del planeta de fuego con una extraña invitación, la cual será la fuente de muchos problemas no solo de su amado Darién, sino también de una visita inesperada, que no estará también para nada de acuerdo.

¡Celos, pleitos, malos entendidos, romance y muchas sorpresas!

* * *

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 01 Una visita sorpresa

Serena una linda rubia quien a un año después de la batalla contra el Caos no había cambiado mucho, salvo en sus rasgos físicos se veía un poco más madura, a sus 17 años era considerada toda una belleza, a quien no faltaban pretendientes, pero su mente y corazón ya tenían dueño y a pesar de que no se encontraba con ella en esos momentos, lo estaría muy pronto, ya que casi se terminaba la estadía de su amor en el extranjero.

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Una visita sorpresa**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro, cuando al salir de clases se detuvo incrédula al ver a su novio ¡justamente el ocupante de sus pensamientos! Esperándola reclinado en su auto en una pose realmente seductora.

Se encontraba igual que siempre con su tan acostumbrada chaqueta verde y con una camiseta negra y pantalones del mismo color, aunque esas gafas oscuras le daban un toque misterioso.

Tras ella se escuchaban varias chicas suspirando y hablando maravillas de **SU** sexy príncipe, para demostrar a todas que era suyo única y exclusivamente, empezó a correr a él, por lo cual el abrió sus brazos al prevenir el carácter extrovertido de su princesa. Cuando lo abrazo fue tan grande su emoción que casi caen al suelo por la fuerza con la que se abalanzo sobre a él.

Al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron segundos se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos.

-¡Darien eres tú!... No puedo creerlo- y lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas-no tienes idea cuanto te extrañe…pero no se supone que aun deberías estar en Estados Unidos.

-No podía estar más sin ti-dijo el mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda para intentar calmarme -Te quiero - dijo Darién mientras me apretaba con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar, ¡él estaba aquí! por fin para mí, después de tanto tiempo. Soltó ligeramente el abrazo para inclinarse y acercar su rostro al mío, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios…

Pero que es todo ese ruido, suena como… COMO…

¡Mi despertador!

-NOOOO porque tenía que ser solo un sueño- decía mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos de furia.-**¡el odioso aparato ese no pudo sonar después de mi príncipe que al menos me diera un besoooo!**- dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero sin acordarse de la razón por la cual este sonaba por tercera ocasión a estas alturas- **¡Al menos uno pequeño!** – luego con un dedo en su mentón pensando un poco siguió con su monologo- bueno, bueno no tan pequeño… más bien… –y fui interrumpida…

-¿Otra vez soñando con tu príncipe, Serena?- fue el comentario de luna mientras subía a la cama.

-Claro mis sueños y mi corazón son suyos -dije mientras sonreía. "Vaya eso sonó cursi" pensé.

-Levántate, que aunque hoy pareces poetisa, llegaras tarde sino te arreglas en 5 minutos -

-Es el amor luna- le respondí aun dormitada -¿Cinco minutos? - Pregunte después sorprendida, -¡NO PUEDE SER! -Exclame mientras me levante y comencé a correr como loca por mi cuarto, después de ver por un segundo el reloj.

10 minutos más tarde baje al comedor, en el cual daba vueltas mama Ikuko terminando de preparar el desayuno.

-Hoy no desayunaras, ten te lo arregle para que te lo lleves y lo comas en el receso, porque no quiero que te suspendan, ¡apresúrate Serena!- me dijo muy amablemente mi madre. _"Nótese el sarcasmo"_

-Ya voy mama. - Le respondí de mala gana mientras tomaba el bolso para partir hacia el instituto como mi madre lo había ordenado.

-Quiero que hoy regreses temprano- me grito mientras yo corría a toda velocidad hacia el instituto.

* * *

-Por fin llegue- dije mientras ingresaba al salón de clases, antes de que ingresara la profesora Marta, aunque me llevo bien con ella, parece que ¡NO LO TOMA EN CUENTA LA HORA DE PONERME LAS CALIFICACIONES, PUES AHÍ PARECE MI PEOR ENEMIGA!

-Serena pásame el último ejercicio de mate- me dijo Mina- porfis.

-Ya estas con tus ojos de convencimiento, jajajajajajaja- sonreí histéricamente- lástima que no te servirán de nada, porque olvide que había tarea.

-No pudiste… dime que no, ¡tú eras mi salvación! Dijo de modo mega dramático. -Las demás no me lo quisieron pasar, bueno jejejejejejeje se supone que solo me dieron el que me hacía falta, jajajajajaja -sonrió diabólicamente- y así me pasaron casi toda la tarea… solo me falta uno y tu amiga mía me has fallado.

-Bájenle al escándalo- dijo Amy de manera impetuosa.

-Si Mina bájale al drama, que se supone que a mí también me pediste el "_último_" ejercicio- dijo Lita mientras colocaba de manera imponente las manos sobre su cadera.- Tierra llamando a Serena, tierra llamando a Serena, ¿ya falta poco para que vuelva Darien?

-Ummmm, ayer mientras hablábamos por teléfono me dijo que solo le faltan dos semanas para que cumpla con los requisitos necesarios para poder regresar.

-Debes estar emocionada por su regreso- dijo Lita- si quieres yo preparo la comida para la fiesta de bienvenida.

- Yo solo espero que traiga nuevos libros para poder leer.

-¡Amy! –gritaron a coro.

-Ya pensaste que sorpresa podrías darle a Darien- dijo Lita.- tiene que ser una gran bienvenida amiga- dijo mientras Serena, se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

-Pues la verdad, no había pensado en eso-

-Serena, tenías que ser tú, no me puedo imaginar cómo es que Darien te ah aguantado todos estos años, ha de ser un alivio para el no tener que estar contigo todo este tiempo.

-Bueno amiga pero imagino que algo tendrás pensado, mira que si fuera mi novio el que regresara yo ya tendría el regalo perfecto…- dijo mina sugerentemente.

-¡Mina! Cómo puedes decir esas cosas Serena no piensa así verdad amiga- dijo Lita mientras observaba a la Sailor de la Luna.

-Claro que no Lita bonita- mencione no muuuyy convencida es que ultima mente...

-Bueno y según tu q pienso- dijo la sailor del amor sin cambiar su manera de hablar.

-Mejor termina la tarea Mina –menciono Amy .

* * *

Al terminar las clases cada quien tomo por su lado, todas las chicas andaban muy ocupadas con sus actividades.

Así que decidió partir hacia su casa.

Iba tan inmersa en la última locura de Mina, quien con su típica sonrisa que daba a entender que no estaba pensando en nada bueno, si bien aquel comentario fue una broma por parte de su amiga, la hizo pensar. Con al tiempo había comprendido que si quería ser una gran Neo reina tenía que empezar a cambiar desde ahora.

Iba pensando en todo con la mirada en las nubes, cuando de pronto, se tropieza por no poner atención en el camino, y cae al suelo, cuando escucha una vos que le parece tan familiar

-Hola…

**Flash back**

Era domingo había quedado en salir con Seiya aquel día, y mientras lo esperaba, "que por cierto ya tenía más de 15 minutos de retraso", en eso un pobre niño tropezó y cayó al piso, dándose un buen golpe y comenzó a llorar, no pudo soportar verlo llorar así que fue hacia él.

-Vamos tu eres fuerte venga deja de llorar y así podrás divertirte con tus amigos- le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Soldado rojo súper poder- exclamo el pequeño y salió corriendo.

Se giró y pudo ver al chico de la coleta sonriendo campante, algo que no pudo soportar y estallo en furia sin darse cuenta que se paró sobre una lata de refresco.

- Qué horas son esta de aparecer quieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen….. Te crees- dijo ya desde el piso.

- Vamos cabeza de bombón si dejas de llorar podrás divertirte..

-Y además me espías…

**Fin flashback**

_**¡Seiya!**_** – **exclamo.

-Encantado de volver a verte bombón.

La estrella solitaria que viaja en busca de la bella princesa de la luna.

* * *

...CONTUNUARA...

* * *

Hay que felicidad poder traerles a ustedes un capítulo más de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y no defraudarlos y por supuesto aceptamos sugerencias y opiniones para los siguientes capítulos.

**Dejen sus reviews son** **de mucha motivación para continuar.**

Gracias a:

*yesqui2000- Serena siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella.

*lis g- ya verás lo que tenemos planeado para Darien muajajajaja y no te preocupes no pondremos tanto drama.

y a todos los demás lectores anónimos...

**Hasta la próxima se despiden de ustedes: Lisseth y Katy**


	3. Chapter 02 Un reencuestro

Al encontrarse la tierra al fin paz, las chicas encargadas de proteger el sistema solar tratan de llevar una vida normal.

Las outers se encontraban ocupadas; por su parte, Michiru y Haruka continuaron con su serie de viajes alrededor del mundo y decidieron hacerlo juntas pero cada una participando en eventos donde se destacaban por ser de las mejores. Hotaru se encuentra viviendo un tiempo con su padre, y Setsuna era la única sailor que había vuelto a sus obligaciones como guardiana de la puerta del tiempo.

Por parte las inner, si bien es cierto pasaban mucho tiempo juntas como viejas amigas y con cosas propias de su edad, también se dedicaban cada una a actividades que las identificaban.

Bueno excepto la princesa y líder de todas ellas, una joven alegre, atolondrada y muy despistada; pero con muchos sueños que cumplir y un gran corazón, iba pensando en cómo recibir a su príncipe, con la mirada en las nubes, cuando de pronto, se tropieza por no poner atención en el camino, y cae al suelo, al levantarse llorando y quejándose de una manera dramática es cuando escucha una voz que le parece tan familiar.

-Hola…-

_**-¡Seiya!**_** – **exclamo.

* * *

**Cap. 02. Un reencuentro**

* * *

-Encantado de volver a verte bombón- menciono este con una gran sonrisa al verla después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Pero que haces aquí?- exclamo sorprendida sin moverse de su lugar, nunca imagino encontrarse tan pronto con él, ella suponía y con obvia razón que reconstruir un planeta no sería un trabajo fácil.

-Nunca imagine un recibimiento así…- dijo el ex cantante-¡y menos de tu parte bombón!- negando con la cabeza continuo-que te hice para que me recibieras así, ¿es que acaso no te alegra verme?- Al escuchar lo último la rubia despertó de su letargo.

¡Por supuesto que eres bienvenido y me alegra mucho verte!-le dijo y lo abrazo fuertemente ante lo cual él sonrió complacido- no pienses así- dijo separándose y pensando si supiera la reacción que tendría Darién al volver a verlo sabría que no estaba muuuuy equivocado.

-Pero mira, cada vez que te veo,¡ eres más bonita bombón! - dijo el cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho- pero ahora que lo noto estas completamente SOLAAA ¿dónde están tus amigas y ese novio tuyo?- empezando a ponerse serio- el me hizo una promesa, y por lo que veo no la está cumpliendo.

**Flash back**

Al llegar el momento de despedirse de sus amigos, y Seiya dirigirle unas palabras a cierta rubia , que como siempre la muy despistada de Serena no pudo entender, causando así las risas de los que se encontraban presentes, este se encontraba dispuesto a marcharse, pero no antes de darle un mensaje al príncipe de la tierra.

-Oye Darien – dijo el cantante de cabello oscuro.

-Ummm.-contesto este dirigiendo la vista hacia él.

-A partir de ahora, tú te encargaras de protegerla.- dijo en un noto serio y autoritario, para después de repente cambiar a uno más alegre y más característico a su manera de ser.- que coincidencia, estas palabras me las había dicho un sujeto muy presumido –menciono guiñándole un ojo al referirse a lo dicho por Haruka en el encuentro con Galaxia –

-Si ya lo sé- afirmo este con una sonrisa.

**Fin flash back**

- Darien retomo su beca, así que se encuentra estudiando en el extranjero, pero el volverá muy pronto- dijo juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho-, y las chicas están ocupadas con sus cosas-dijo encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia - así que me dirigía hacia mi casa.

- ¡pero que dices!…-menciono empezando a molestarse- que después de todo lo que sufriste al enfrentarte al Caos, se fue…¡ASI SIN MAS!- grito… es que simplemente él no podía creerlo, así era de insensible el tan mencionado principito- perdóname bombón, pero debo de decirte que, él no te merece.-al decir esto la tomo suavemente del brazo, instándola a caminar.

- ¿Seiya hacia dónde vamos?- pregunto ella un tanto confundida.

-¿Que donde vamos?… vamos a comer, estoy cansado fue un viaje muy largo, y como tú eres la única amiga mía que esta por acá, tienes que acompañarme ¿o vas a decirme que me dejaras solo?- dijo haciendo un adorable puchero. Para luego sonreír muy seguro de sí mismo- además tengo algo importante que decirte, un mensaje de la princesa Kakyu ese es la razón real de mi visita- así muy intrigada por dicha revelación se dispuso a buscar un restaurante en donde poder comer algo, pero en eso Serena se acordó de algo.

-ehh Seiya, que pasa si te reconocen… recuerda que tú eras un cantante muy famoso- expreso poniendo un dedo en su mentón- tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

-no creo que pase nada, hace un año que salimos del mundo del espectáculo, ya ni se han de acordar de mí, no te preocupes-pero de repente imito una actitud engreída-pero pensándolo mejor ¡solo mírenme!... Soy todo un Adonis como no se van de mi

-Aaaahh si tú lo dices – contesto con una gota en su cabeza – creo que el viaje te afecto, pero en serio no te pondrás nada.

-Está bien comprare una gorra y unas gafas, creo que con eso basta - y así se dirigieron hacia una tienda de ropa – pero por precaución, solo entrare yo, tu espérame aquí fuera.

–Pero porque YO tengo que esperarte aquí, si eres TU el que tiene que ir de incognito- expreso un tanto confundida.

–Porque tu– declaro el tocándole con un dedo su nariz – no eres muy sigilosa, me descubrirían antes de intentar ocultarme bombón, ahora – la tomo del brazo y dirigiéndose con ella a una banca, la insto a sentarse – se una niña buena y espérame – se fue antes de escuchar los reclamos de la chica.

Y así este entro a una tienda, los encargados estaban tan ocupados realizando sus labores, que ni se fijaron a quien estaban atendiendo, mientras tanto Serena se encontraba sentada cuando su celular empezó a sonar al ver el identificador de llamadas su rostro cambio completamente ¡ya que era su adorado príncipe!, se sorprendió que el la llamara a esas horas, pero aun así le contesto alegre.

– ¡Holaaa amor! – exclamó

–princesa que tal tu día – contesto el novio de la chica.

–Excelente ahora que puedo escucharte – los ojos de ella era dos corazones, al escuchar la voz de su príncipe – pero porque llamas a estas horas, si recién hablamos ayer – empezó a preocuparse que la razón de su llamada fuera para recibir una mala noticia – no me digas que tardaras más tiempo – alegó casi soltando en llanto.

–Claro que no Amor… cálmate si…solo te llamaba porque ya no soportaba no escuchar tu voz – expreso en un tono galante, derritiendo con esto a la chica que lo escuchaba – acaso tu no querías hablar conmigo… será que ya me estas olvidando Sere- dijo en tono melancólico.

-No amor…ni siquiera lo pienses… es solo que no me esperaba tu llamada… bueno hablamos mañana amor- dijo colgando el teléfono al notar que Seiya volvía de las compras.

-Listo bombón espero que… -se interrumpió al notar la palidez de la chica- ¿qué sucede? ¿Hablabas con el verdad?, sabes es un tonto…

-Vamos Seiya tengo hambre- dijo para cambiar el tema.

-Como tú digas bombón- expreso mientras le tomaba la mano- sin notar que eran fotografiados.

Llegaron al restaurante sin ser notados. Luego de que se sentaran en la mesa…

-¿Qué les sirvo?- dijo el mesero

-A mí me sirve la sopa de la casa como entrada y pollo con hongos como plato fuerte- pidió Serena.

Seiya pidió la misma entrada, más una pasta de plato fuerte.

15 minutos más tarde recibieron su pedido.

-Seiya mi pollo esta riquísimo- dijo la rubia

-Mi pasta esta deliciosa, ¿quieres probarla?- le dijo mientras le ponía un bocado en los labios sin notar un segundo flash y mucho menos que eran sumamente observados por un grupo de chicas.

-Deliciosa….- dijo ella- mira a un lado esas niñas te ven raro, ¿será que te reconocieron?...

-¡Noooooooo!- Exclamo al notar que ya era un grupo el que se acercaba a ellos- ¡vámonos de este lugar!- dijo mientras tomaba a Serena del brazo colocando un par billetes sobre la mesa.

Corrieron como locos un par de cuadras antes de perderlas en una calle.

-Creo que debo volver a casa- le dijo muy sorprendida al notar que ya era muy tarde.

-Vamos te llevo…

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de Serena se iban riendo como chiquillos al comentar el incidente de la fans de Seiya, iban tan absortos en la divertida situación que no notaron la presencia de una molesta persona que esperaba a Serena en la puerta de la casa.

-¡¿Qué haces con este cantante de cuarta Serena?!-Grito- ¡Como puedes hacer esto!

* * *

Continuara

* * *

Notas de las autoras

Pido mil disculpas, mi amiga Katy se ha esforzado mucho para que este capítulo saliera hace dos días, tanto a ella como a mí nos molesta mucho que no actualicen las historias que nos gustan, razón por la cual esperamos actualizar a lo sumo cada tres días, pero como la historia es de ambas y nos apoyamos mutuamente, no se subió antes el capítulo, por mi culpa porque yo no he podido por cuestiones académicas y de futbol, porque amo el futbol, aunque me regañen ¿verdad Katy? Bueno reitero mis disculpas y espero que podamos actualizar mucho antes

F. Lisseth y Katy.

**Asimismo dejen sus reviews ya son de mucha motivación para continuar.**

Agradecemos especialmente a:

Satura-mayen: Gracias por tu apoyo dejarnos saber que te gusta la historia.

adoore: Gracias por tu apoyo y la continuaremos lo mas pronto posible.

NixSophie: No te preocupes la historia es totalmente Serena-Darien.

yesqui2000: Nosotras creemos q Darien no será el único sorprendido.

**Y tambien agradecemos a todos los lectores anónimos y esperamos esta vez se tomen un poquito de su tiempo para dejarnos un comentario.**

** ¡asi actualizamos mas rápido!**


	4. Chapter 03 Furia Rosa

Después de disfrutar de una deliciosa cena, Serena se dirigía hacia su casa acompañada de su gran amigo Seiya, iba tan absorta en la divertida situación que habían vivido al salir huyendo de las fans de Seiya que no noto que alguien la esperaba en la puerta de la casa.

-¡¿Qué haces con este cantante de cuarta Serena?!-Grito- ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?!

* * *

**Cap 03 Furia Rosa**

* * *

-Rini- dijo Serena en un susurro apenas audible, mientras la palidez se apoderaba de su rostro

-¿Bueno Bombón quien es esta simpática señorita?- pregunto Seiya en tono burlón.

-¡Bombón, bombón, bombón! ¿Dime Tú con qué derecho llamas así a mi madre? ¿Quién te crees para decirle así? ¡Serena!- grito la jovencita de pelo rosa intentado hacer volver a Serena a la realidad.

-Bombón venga, explícame de que diablos habla esta pequeña.-dijo el excantante un poco cansado del comportamiento de la jovencita peli rosada.

-yo… yo… yo….- Serena aun no conseguía articular palabra.

-¡Serena!- gritaron ambos al unísono. Volviendo a la rubia a la realidad.

- Siéntate por favor-le dijo indicándole los escalones a Seiya, mientras volvía por completo a la realidad.

-Dime…-exclamo Seiya sumamente expectante.

-Lo que acabas de escuchar es cierto, ella es Rini mi hija, bueno mía y de Darién…- mientras tanto Seiya veía incrédulo a la pequeña y hacia el vientre de Serena.

-con un hijo no se bromea bombón-dijo este causando que la niña casi se le tire encima-Lo que me dices, me parece una locura…- dijo el sumamente incrédulo.

-Ella es mi hija en el futuro, en el siglo 30, en unos cuantos años yo me casare con Darién y Rini es nuestra hija, una parte fundamental de mi futuro con Darién, como los monarcas de este planeta- Seiya permaneció mudo ante lo que había escuchado.

-Gracias por aclararle como son las cosas a tu amiguito, tu eres el tal Seiya ¿verdad?...- escupió prácticamente la peli rosada a un muy confundido joven.- bueno ahora me debes muchas más a mi…- continuo mientras dirigía una furiosa mirada a Serena.

-Me Marcho- dijo Seiya apenas reaccionando de la sorpresa y caminando como Zombi hacia su departamento.

- De que me hablas Rini, tú ya sabes que Seiya es mi amigo, me lo encontré a la salida, me invito a dar un paseo y como estaba sola acepte salir con él, eso es todo- dijo serena ignorando las palabras de Seiya y su actual estado de ánimo muy anormal en él.

-¡Sola! ¡ ¿Sola has dicho?! Tú no estás sola, tienes a Darién ¿recuerdas…?-Grito la pequeña ardiendo en furia-¡cuando vas a entender que serás mi madre, no puedes ir a solas con nadie más si no es mi papá!

-Sabes que aunque él está lejos, vive en mi corazón y habita en mis pensamientos…- dijo con un pequeño gesto de nostalgia-entiende Rini ame, amo y amare solamente a tu padre, en mi corazón solo hay lugar para él y para ti-dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-Entiéndeme solo un poco Serena, el verte con él me puso furiosa… lo odio como no te imaginas, el solo pensar que tú y el pudieran tener algo me enerva...- sintiéndose un poco culpable al notar la tristeza en el rostro de la rubia- vamos adentro ya es muy tarde y mama Ikuko estará furiosa por la hora que es y tu aun no llegas- expreso mientras le ponía un brazo sobre la espalda y le insto a caminar hacia dentro de la casa.

Después de una buena reprimenda de mama Ikuko, además de un castigo para Serena, ambas se fueron a la cama a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente muy temprano partieron al parque N° 10, donde se reunirían con las chicas para preparar un delicioso almuerzo juntas.

Al llegar al mencionado parque casi todas habían llegado, menos Mina que como siempre llegaba tarde.

-Hola chicas les traigo una pequeña sorpresa- dijo Serena escondiendo tras su espalda a Rini.

-¡Rini!- exclamaron las chicas mientras cubrían con sus brazos a la pequeña dama.

-¡Que grande estas!- dijo mina llegando de sorpresa

-Casi ni te reconozco, eres toda una señorita- dijo Amy muy alegre de verla.

-Lo dicho pareces toda una princesa, no pareces que seas hija de Serena, jajajaja ella es todo lo contrario- exclamo Reí

-cómo puedes decir eso Reí, que no ves que es igualita a mí- dijo la rubia de odangos para después mirar con mucha atención a su hija.-solo es diferente en el color de cabello y sus ojos-expresó llevándose un dedo al mentón- y también tiene un poco de la personalidad de Darien pero gracias al cielo combinada con la mía- después choco sus manos y declaró-en lo demás se parece a mí.

Todas solo la observaban con una gota en su frente, negando con sus cabezas, no podían creer que esa muchachita serie la Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal.

-Preparare tu platillo favorito, y un pastel para festejar- dijo muy emocionada Lita.

-Tenemos que irnos a comprar los ingredientes, o si no será cena en lugar de almuerzo lo que preparemos- dijo Amy

Así se fueron hacia el súper mercado a buscar los ingredientes, las chicas se dividieron en grupos Rei, Lita y Rini, por los ingredientes del pastel, mientras Serena, Mina y Amy a por lo necesario para preparar la comida.

Mientras Amy revisaba que estuvieran todos los ingredientes de la lista, Mina halo a Serena hacia un escaparate de revistas.

-mira este conjunto Serena, a Darién le daría un infarto y otras cosas si te ve con el- dijo una muy sugerente Mina.

-¿Así que tu sugieres que esa sea la sorpresa de bienvenida Mina?- dijo una muy sonrojada Serena mirando muy detalladamente el baby doll de seda.

-Bueno una parte de ella, tú debes añadir el toque especial… aunque mira este otro conjunto es negro el color favorito de Darién.-expreso como quien hace un gran descubrimiento.

-¡Mina!- grito Amy, quien al parecer no había perdido detalle de la conversación.

-¡QUE!- grito mina. – Serena y Darién salen desde hace 4 años, están comprometidos y se aman es lógico que ya vayan pensando en dar un paso más en su relación, ¿o ya lo dieron… Serena?-volteo a ver a la mencionada que no sabía dónde meterse

-Qué cosas dices… calla Mina ahí vienen las demás y Rini – dijo en apenas un susurro Serena.

-Ves tienen que ir ensayando como crear a esa preciosa niña-menciono viendo cómo se acercaba esta- si yo fuera tu no desperdiciaría el tiempo solo colgándome de su brazo.-no pudo seguir hablando porque en ese momento las alcanzan las demás,

- Nosotras tenemos lo necesario- dijo Rei.

-Nosotras también- menciono Amy que había permanecido callada solo observando incrédula el comportamiento de Mina, pero segura que Serena no será tan imprudente de acatar sus consejos…¡O SI!

Después de pagar las compras, se dirigieron todas hacia el apartamento de Lita, que era donde prepararían los platillos y pasarían el resto del día, estaban muy animadas de volver a ver a la pequeña dama.

-Lita, amiga eres la mejor…-comento Serena limpiándose la cara, todas se encontraban esparcidas en la sala de la Sailor del trueno, habían preparado arroz con curry, ya que era lo único en que Serena podía colaborar y sin echar a perder la comida, además Rini había expresado que le traía buenos recuerdos de esa época- definitivamente nadie puede igualarte.

-Rini pero porque te trae buenos recuerdos el arroz con curry- expresó Mina

-porque la primera vez que estuve aquí, en la escuela hubo un festival en que los hijos eran acompañados de sus padres a preparar este platillo y como mis abuelos no podían ir le pidieron a ella- señalo a Serena –que fuera en su lugar.

-Ahh ya recuerdo-Reí no pudo evitar decir- tubo a Lita toda una mañana preguntándole cada pequeño Detalle.

- es un lindo recuerdo que tengo con ambos-dijo la peli rosada se notaba la sinceridad en sus palabras- mis abuelos no se imaginan que al mandar a Serena a acompañarme, estaban obligando a quien en verdad le correspondía.

-Ahh ven en algunos momentos se nota que es mi hija- y la princesa miraba con emoción a la niña y estirando la mano le toco un hombro- deberías comportarte siempre así.

-no me molestes- y en su arrebato de separarse de Serena, volcó su refresco manchándose la falda que portaba.-¡tenías que ser tú!-levantándose se dirigió a la cocina buscando con que limpiarse.

-Ahh otra vez esa actitud.

-cálmate Serena no es para tanto-dijo Amy

-es que ustedes no lo saben, con todo esto del recibiendo de Rini olvide mencionarles-captando la atención de las demás- Seiya volvió.-al momento de decir estas palabras sus amigas la rodearon

-¡Seiya volvió!- dijeron todas

-¿Cuándo?

-¿vino solo?

-Ayer después de la escuela; y si, vino solo-contesto de forma automática.

-Por qué no habías dicho nada.

-¿De qué hablan? – dijo Rini sacudiéndose todavía la falda.

-De Seiya un amigo…si lo conocie…- Lita no pudo terminar de hablar porque

-Cual amigo, ni que nada- dijo en tu tono revelaba su aversión a el- no sé cómo mi padre no les ha prohibido hablarle o mejor aún prohibirle la entrada a la tierra,- dijo y luego pensó- ah lo mejor aún ¡se la puedo prohibir yo!. Soy la heredera de ambos reinos jajajaja en esos momentos su risa si era muy parecida a Darien

-¡Rini!- Serena no podía creer, los celos de los Chiba eran cosa de temer cuando estos encontraban un objetivo.

-¿Qué te pasa Rini? esa no es la actitud de una princesa.-reprendió Amy a la niña que se mostraba más molesta conforme pasaba el tiempo

-Esos son los genes de Serena jajajaja- se reían de la actitud de la niña-no puedes negar que es hija tuya.

-se equivocan está comportándose igual al padre, solo en muy pocas ocasiones he visto celoso a Darien y esta niña está haciendo sus maneras idénticas-dijo Serena-ayer cuando él me acompaño a casa Rini prácticamente lo corrió-la niña al escuchar esto se cruzó de brazos, murmurando cosas sobre el ex cantante.

-Jajajaja eso no lo creo debe ser a ti-Rei simplemente negaba con la cabeza -es que simplemente Darien no se comportaba así.

-pues aunque no me crean es cierto.

-Rini no nos contestaste, que te pasa con Seiya si apenas ayer lo has conocido- quiso saber Amy el motivo del enfado de la niña.

-mi padre me contaba todo lo que el supuesto cantante hizo por conquistar a mi madre-dijo Rini sorprendiendo a las demás que no podían imaginarse siquiera a Darien celoso-así que simplemente no soporto verlo- exclamo con coraje.

-Rini hija, creo que ya hablamos sobre esto, así que hasta aquí con esta actitud tuya.-sus amigas solo permanecieron calladas, ya que ellas conocen que Serena recientemente atrae muchas miradas y tiene varios admiradores, ellas no le dieron importancia porque conocen la forma tan seria de comportarse de Darien pero al escuchar a la niña, las está dejando en que pensar que pasara a la llegada del príncipe y solo se voltean a ver entre ellas.

Al notar que eran las 2 de la tarde Serena recordó lo que le había dicho mama Ikuko el día anterior a su regreso.

**Flash back**

Al ingresar a la casa se percató que eran casi las 10 de la noche, se lo había pasado tan bien con Seiya que no se había tomado la molestia de observar el reloj, después de una muy merecida reprimenda de parte de su madre y de esa niña que sería su futura hija, se disponía a retirarse cuando recibió el golpe de gracia.

-Y como castigo no podrás volver a la casa después de las 2:30 de la tarde…- afirmo muy seria mama Ikuko.

-Pero… mama-dijo Serena entre sollozos y pucheros.-Darien ya casi vuelve y…-la interrumpió furiosa su Ikuko

-¡Mama nada! Volviste súper tarde a pesar de que te pedí que volvieras temprano, agradéceme que al menos que te permita pasar el día de mañana con tus amigas… Ahora a tu cuarto, es muy tarde para que Rini aun este despierta -dijo mama Ikuko mientras frotaba la cabeza de la mencionada- buenas noches- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

**Fin Flash back**

-Bueno chicas me tengo que ir, estoy castigada y apenas dispongo de media hora para llegar a casa- dijo en tono triste.

-Serena ya casi está el pastel, estará listo en 15 minutos exactamente… - dijo lita

-No puedo quedarme tengo que irme, no quiero que me castiguen de por vida- exclamo la decepcionada rubia.

-Es de chocolate con fresas…- dijo Rei en tono malvado

-Yo me quedo y no te preocupes por tu parte, porque me la comeré yo- expreso Rini mientras reía con maldad- es mi herencia como futura hija jajajaja

-Rini – expreso en tu tono muy enojado la que sería su futura madre- ¡no sé a quién sales!-comento muy enojada sin percatarse que ese mismo día expuso su punto de vista sobre eso.- Además no te puedes quedar, estas todavía muy chica para andar sola muy tarde.

-Yo la llevo más tarde- dijo Mina- no te preocupes.

-Ok me voy entonces hasta luego chicas - se despidió, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Dale las gracias de mi parte a tu amiguito, gracias a él tendré doble ración- exclamo la pequeña en un tono dulce para dar el golpe de gracia a Serena.

Después de dar la espalda con indiferencia ante los comentarios de la pequeña, Serena tomo rumbos hacia casa, ya que Rini no estaría para armar líos, podría hablar con Seiya para explicarle lo que hiciera falta y además pedirle disculpas por el comportamiento de su hija.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, encontró a su madre esperándola examinando un reloj percatándose de la hora.

-Llegas a tiempo, pero ¿dónde dejaste a Rini?-le pregunto mama Ikuko.

-Se quedó en casa de Lita, creo que volverá más tarde, me voy a mi cuarto mama- le dijo mientras caminaba por las gradas.

Entro a la habitación, y tomo el teléfono para hacer la llamada.

-Hola… -contesto una voz masculina.

-Hola Seiya- respondió con cierta timidez la rubia.

-¿Bombón?-exclamo en tono confuso el pelinegro.

-Claro, quien más, ¿o es que esperabas alguna otra llamada?-le contesto con cierta molestia la rubia.

-Claro que esperaba otras llamadas, desde que nos reconocieran en la cena he recibido muchas llamadas de representantes, para sugerirme que lance mi carrera como solista, pero el motivo por el que me sorprende tu llamada, es que después de lo que paso anoche, imagine que la furia rosa te tendría vigilada día y noche, sin derecho a llamadas y encarcelada de por vida hasta que volviera su padre- expreso en tono burlón el joven de la coleta.

-¿La furia rosa?, de donde sacas tantas ocurrencias… aunque en este momento aproveche que la pequeña esta con las chicas- respondió entre risas la princesa de la luna.

-Así que te has escapado de la carcelera, es linda la niña, se parece mucho físicamente a ti, lástima que también saco buena parte del carácter del padre…-menciono corroborando sin intención las mismas palabras de la princesa de la luna-bueno cambiando de tema quería invitarte a la disco a la que fuimos en nuestra primera cita, sabes la van a reinaugurar y pues harán un baile de máscaras, la ocasión perfecta para que salgamos sin ser reconocidos… - Propuso el chico

-Es una excelente idea, aunque crees que con la máscara será suficiente…- pregunto la rubia

-Porque no te cambias un poco el look, sería bueno que te cambiaras el peinado y porque no un buen corte, maquillaje que se yo, algo que te haga ver diferente- propuso Seiya.

-¿Un cambio de look?...-exclamo pensativa.

-Sí, es para que no te reconozcan- le dijo Seiya.

-Al que no queremos que reconozcan es a ti, yo no soy famosa- exclamo la rubia

-Bueno se supone que tú también huiras de la furia rosa, además un pequeño cambio no está mal ¿qué me dices?

-Está bien yo me hare un cambio pero….- dejo el suspenso en el aire

-Ya me parecía muy raro que aceptaras así de fácil

-Tal parece que me conoces bien, además no es tan malo lo que te pediré, solo que tú también te hagas un cambio.

-¿Que locura ronda en esa cabecita tuya ?

- nada malo, porque piensas tan mal de mí

-Suéltalo Bombón.

-Lo que quiero decir es que si yo me corto el cabello, tú también lo harás, si yo me cambio el peinado tú también… entonces ¿aceptas?

-Trato hecho, solo espero que no me pidas demasiado.

* * *

...Continuara...

* * *

Holaaa ahora si actualizamos rapidooooo jajaja es que esta vez mi amiga Lisseth dejo de lado su pasión por el deporte y se dedicó solamente a escribir jajaja, yo le dije recuerda cuando nosotras solamente éramos lectoras, nos gustaba que actualizaran rápido sigamos nuestros propios consejos, y ya ven la charla psicológica surte efectos….jajaja creo que debí elegir esa carrera, bueno espero que estos días no estemos tan ocupadas y poder sacar rápido el siguiente cap. Denominado….."Fuga Nocturna" sinceramente creo que saldrá rápido Lisseth está entusiasmada hace días por empezar a escribirlo.

Atte. Katy y Lisseth

_También aprovecho la ocasión para escribirle unas palabas a mi amiga recientemente EGRESADA…Lisseth cumpliste una de tus metas, ahora a seguir adelante; estoy muy contenta por ti ¡Felicidades amiga!_

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**yesqui2000: **Gracias por seguir nuestra historia, claro que no le gustaran aunque esa es una sorpresa que estamos guardando para más adelante. 3:)

**NixSophie: **Perdiste la apuesta, que bien que te guste nuestra historia, esperamos no decepcionar, el suspenso sigue =)

**princesa selene mai: **Esperamos que te siga gustando lo que escribimos.

A todos los que nos leen en el anonimato, gracias.

**Dejen sus Reviews eso nos anima a seguir adelante y aceptamos sugerencias, así podremos seguir mejorando.**


	5. Chapter 04 Fuga Nocturna

Después de regresar a casa Serena llamo a Seiya para disculparse por la forma en la que actuó su querida hija Rini, él le propone salir a la misma disco que visitaron cuando tuvieron su primera cita, la cual será reinaugurada con una fiesta de máscaras, Serena aún sigue preocupada por lo que les paso mientras cenaban y fueron reconocidos por las fans de Seiya, a lo cual el encuentra una solución ¡Cambio de LOOK! Pero para ambos.

-Trato hecho Bombón- respondió Seiya.

-Pero estoy castigada- dijo Serena al recordar el castigo que le había impuesto su madre.

-Déjamelo a mí- afirmo muy seguro de sí mismo.- comunícame con tu madre por favor.

-está bien… ¡Madre! Seiya quiere hablar contigo...- grito ella desde su cuarto, para que su madre tomara la llamada en la sala

-Claro que te recuerdo muchacho… si… si por supuesto… tienes suerte de que el padre de Serena este cubriendo un reportaje… está bien la dejare salir… pero cuídala mucho.- dijo tras colgar la madre de Serena.

* * *

**Capítulo 04 Fuga nocturna.**

* * *

-Seiya pasara por ti a las 3:30 prepárate Serena- grito mama Ikuko desde la sala.

-Estaré lista mama, gracias.

En eso Serena recuerda algo importantísimo y baja a la sala a ver a buscar a su madre.

-Mamá,

-si hija, dime

-quería pedirte de favor, que no le digas a Rini que saldré con Seiya esta noche.- menciono la Rubia

-pero porque me pides eso, no veo en que puede molestar a tu prima, que tu salgas con un amigo.

-es que tu no lo entiendes mamá ella es muy, muy, muy celosa.

-sigo sin entender el motivo de mantener en secreto tu salida, sé que Rini es un poco celosa contigo pero es porque te quiere.

-no es eso lo que me preocupa, es que tú no sabes cómo es ella, es una manipuladora, dramática, inoportuna y exagera todo… - tras un suspiro continuo- No quiero problemas con Darien, ella lo quiere demasiado, no puede soportar verme con alguien más que no sea el, como comprendes ella podría mal interpretar mis salidas con Seiya y exagerarle las cosas a Darien, más que a el parece haberle nacido su parte posesiva ahora que está a tanta distancia de mí, me pregunta por otros chicos, parece que está un poco preocupado de que me relacione con otros muchachos.

-está bien – fue lo único que pudo decir al ver la actitud de Serena.

Justo a las 3:30 tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Estas lista Serena?- fue la pregunta con la que Seiya la saludo.

-claro vamos-

Así partieron, rumbo al centro comercial donde se realizarían los cambios. El primer lugar a visitar es un salón de belleza.

* * *

Mientras tanto a su espalda iban Rini y Mina hacia casa riendo de los momentos que habían pasado junto a las chicas y las locuras de Mina claro está, cuando de pronto la pequeña dama se para en seco al observar a su futura madre saliendo de la casa de sus abuelos junto a Seiya.

-¿Esa es Serena?- Le pregunto Rini con asombro a Mina al observar salir a su futura madre del brazo de Seiya caminando en dirección al centro comercial.

-No puede ser, Seiya volvió a las andadas… -pincho la rubia.- hay que seguirlos- propuso mientras sonreía malvadamente.

-De que rayos hablas.- le pregunto molesta mientras la instaba a comenzar a seguir la pareja.

-Fácil, se supone que tú sabes todo o ¿no?- dijo como golpe de gracia mientras seguían en su persecución.

-Se una buena parte de lo que sucedió entre mi madre y Seiya, pero hay una parte que me fue oculta, según mi padre porque no es conveniente que conozca por completo lo sucedido… -se interrumpió- sabes fue mi padre quien me envió en una misión especial, según dice es algo que no se podrá solucionar sin mi presencia…- se quedó pensativa.- espero encontrar mi misión pronto, porque fue lo único que me dijo mi padre, me inquieta esta situación.

-Ven acaban de entrar- le dijo Mina para sacarla de su recién descubierto monologo dado que al parecer la rubia no había puesto mucha atención a la pequeña por estar pendiente de los pasos de la princesa de la luna.

-Si son ellos venga transformémonos para poder seguirlos más de cerca.- y la pequeña tomo la pluma de transformación y grito- transfórmame en una estilista.- una luz envolvió a Rini para que en cuestión de segundos ocurriese la transformación.

Mina al observar el cambio procedió ella también a la transformación gritando- transfórmame en una estilista profesional- sucediendo lo mismo con la guardiana del amor- ahora me llamare Shimizu, no vayas a llamarme por mi apellido ok- "_A este excantante ni loca le doy una pista de quien soy, no vaya a ser después jajajaja tengo que interpretar bien mi papel, por algo soy actriz_". Fue el pensamiento de la rubia más hiperactiva de las inner

Y así entraron al salón de belleza, era grandísimo lo cual les permitió mezclarse rápidamente entre las empleadas e identificar a la pareja que ahora estaba separada, Seiya por su lado estaba ya sentado en la silla esperando a que lo atendieran.

-Qué opinas si le ayudamos un poco al joven- pregunto sarcásticamente la asistente a la gran estilista Shimizu-.

-Vamos ya que nadie más lo atiende, es nuestra oportunidad perfecta…- afirmo la mayor de las dos.

Y así partieron hacia donde se encontraba el.

* * *

A Serena le daban mil locuras vueltas en la cabeza, sobre qué hacer para verse diferente, un corte era fundamental y por supuesto hoy se dejaría el cabello suelto, tal vez un vestido sexy, en la ropa ya pensaría después, lo importante ahora era pensar en cómo cambiar de look.

-Buenas tardes señorita en que puedo ayudarla- fue la estilista quien la saca de sus cavilaciones.

-Estoy en busca de un nuevo look y pensaba en varias cosas…- la interrumpió la estilista.

-Le parece si me le deja todo a mí, yo puedo crear un nuevo look para usted, bajo la condición de que no podrá verse en el espejo hasta que haya terminado, si confía en mi yo estoy dispuesta ¿qué me dice…? - Le pregunto.

-Confiare en usted, solo que no quiero nada loco solo verme diferente y linda… - le expreso pensando en que ese cambio hubiese sido mejor si fuera para lucirlo frente a Darien y no para Seiya.

-Eso se hará, usted solo confié.- sonrió y así comenzó el gran cambio para Serena.

Después de que le lavaran el cabello, comenzaron a caer pedazos de dorado cabello al piso, y aunque sintió nostalgia por el cabello que perdía, pensó que un cambio en su apariencia y en su vida eran necesarios y se dejó hacer mientras se sumió en sus pensamientos.

* * *

-Disculpe la demora, pero tenemos casa llena, en que podemos ayudarle joven- le pregunto la estilista Shimizu.

-Quiero un cambio de look, aunque nada radical, solo arreglarme el cabello diferente y un pequeño corte de cabello, pero pequeño…. - Reafirmo el pelinegro.

-Si yo entiendo…-sonrió- puede ayudarme por favor señorita- le pregunto a su asistente.

-Yo opino que dado el tipo de cambio que desea el joven podríamos ofrecerle un tratamiento especial con nutrientes para el cabello- dijo mientras sostenía un frasco entre manos para luego darse la vuelta y giñarle un ojo a su jefa.

-Está bien, un poco de nutrientes para el cabello nunca están demás- les respondió al encogerse de hombros y restarle importancia a la propuesta.

Y así después de lavar y secar el cabello le aplicaron en la parte baja del cabello una sustancia cremosa, mientras le recortaban un pequeño trozo de cabello, cuando terminaron de cortarle el cabello le dieron la vuelta a Seiya hacia el espejo para que observara los resultados después del corte y del tratamiento.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Qué diablos le hicieron a mi cabello, este color es espantoso….- grito el ahora pelirrojo al notar el tono fuego de su cabello- no sé cómo, pero quiero que me lo quiten ahora mismo- Grito con autoridad.

-Disculpe señor, pero mi asistente es nueva, debió haber confundido el bote de tratamiento para el cabello con el tinte que le ha sido aplicado.- respondió al borde de la risa.

-¡Exijo hablar con su supervisora en este momento!- grito

Al notar lo furioso que estaba Seiya, se acercó una joven muy bella quien parecía ser la encargada del salón, oportunidad que aprovecharon para partir del salón el par de jóvenes riendo como nunca lo habían hecho, dejándolo hecho un mar de cólera,

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Con que puedo ayudarle?- cuestiono la bella dama.

-Yo pedí un corte de cabello y a cambio de eso me aplicaron un tinte con este color horrible, tengo una cita con alguien muy especial para mí, y no puedo salir en estas condiciones como comprenderá.- espeto con ímpetu señalado el tono de su cabello.

-¿Quién le atendió?

-Fue una tal señorita Shimizu y su asistente.

-No la conozco…- analizo el nombre y la situación para concluir- debe ser de las nuevas.

-Lo que me faltaba una novata daño mi cabello…- se quedó cabizbajo, para cuestionar esperanzado.- ¿puede hacer algo con él?

-No encuentro más solución que cortar el cabello, porque la pintura que le han aplicado es permanente, y no puedo removerla de su cabello, así que usted decide… o se queda como pelirrojo o le corto la parte del cabello que fue pintado por error.

Pensó por un largo rato para luego concluir. – Córtelo- finalizo con tristeza.- solo espero que a Serena la atiendan bien.

-Nuestro prestigio es sorprendente, no entiendo como ha sucedido esto, para enmendar el error de la señorita que le atendió no le cobraremos nada, ni a usted, ni a su amiga… ¿Cuál es el nombre para decirle que su tratamiento es gratis?

-Serena Tsukino, ese es su nombre.

A los pocos momentos comenzaron a caer largos trozos de cabello rojo, no cualquier tono de rojo, era un rojo casi fuego, mientras Seiya lamentaba la pérdida de su cabello

* * *

Dos horas después en la salida esperaba Seiya impaciente a Serena, sin poder reconocerla entre tanta gente, y como iba reconocer a la rubia espectacular que estaba frente a sus ojos, ella se había cortado el cabello hasta la cintura, para después plancharlo y dejar las puntas en rizos, además del maquillaje que aunque era tipo natural le brindaba un ligero aire de madurez.

Así Seiya decidió llamarle a su celular para preguntarle donde estaba y casi se va de cabeza al ver que una despampanante rubia frente a el tomo su celular para contestar, esa voz era la de….

-¡Serena!- grito el pelinegro logrando que la joven se diera la vuelta en busca de su amigo, al girar dio un salto de sorpresa al observar a un completo desconocido un joven de cabello negro con puntas rojizas y un corte hasta los hombros.

-¿Seiya?- pregunto muy confundida aun por la sorpresa.

-Estas preciosa, te ves como todo un Bombón, me costó un poco reconocerte…-él pensó que se vería diferente pero no a este extremo- vamos, aún nos falta una parte del cambio.- ¿qué opinas si vamos por la ropa y las máscaras?

* * *

-Rini se te fue la mano- reprendía no muy convencida Mina, mientras comían helado.

-Fue divertido, solo espero que nadie se dé cuenta que fuimos nosotras, porque tendré más problemas de los que pueda solucionar, aunque Darién detesta Seiya me daría una buena reprimenda por semejante broma, solo espero haberles dañado la cita a ese par.

* * *

Después de probarse más de 15 vestidos Serena había optado por un vestido blanco de coctel sin mangas, el cual le quedaba ajustado de la parte superior y suelto de la cintura para abajo con una falda tipo campana a medio muslo, y en la parte del escote tenía incrustadas unas delicadas líneas de pedrería en tono plata, para combinar se había puesto unas sandalias romanas de tacón alto del mismo color que la pedrería, así mismo unos aretes y una pulsera de plata, la máscara era en tono plata para hacer juego con los demás accesorios.

Para Seiya un traje tipo sastre en gris pálido con chaleco del mismo color bajo el saco, y una camisa blanca de seda, sin corbata y con los primeros botones desabrochados.

Una vez lista Serena partieron hacia la salida del centro comercial donde los esperaba una flamante limosina la cual abordaron rumbo a la discoteca.

La casualidad puso a la pequeña de pelo rosado y Mina en la entrada al mismo tiempo que salió la otra rubia del centro comercial.

-¿Esa que iba ahí no es Serena?- pregunto la sailor del amor al reconocer a la rubia.

-Sí, es ella… se ve tan diferente.- dijo muy confundida.-en estos momentos es cuando no me molesta parecerme a ella, ¡muy pocos en esta época por cierto! pero porque no puede arreglase así de encantadora cuando sale sola con mi futuro padre o con mis abuelos, ¡Pero tenía que cambiar para salir con el intento de cantante ese!

-¡Taxi!- Grito Mina al ver que partía la limosina de la otra pareja.

El taxi se estaciono de inmediato y lo abordaron a toda prisa.

-Siga esa limosina- ordeno la peli rosa.

* * *

Al llegar a la entrada la despampanante pareja causo furor y envidia, además de las luces de las cámaras, aunque gracias al gran disfraz no fueron reconocidos. El lugar estaba a reventar de gente, pero como tenían una entrada VIP fue muy fácil que obtuvieran una mesa.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que venimos a este lugar?- cuestiono Seiya.

-Claro, aunque está muy diferente.

-Me encanta esa canción, ¿bailamos mi bella dama?

-No sé, tengo bastante sed, te parece si bailamos la próxima.-

-Trato hecho, pero en la siguiente canción has de bailar conmigo sin ninguna excusa-

Después de tomar unas bebidas partieron a la pista que estaba llena de parejas bailando.

Lo que ella no esperaba es que la próxima canción fuese una muy romántica, una para bailar muy juntitos.

-Esta canción…- fue interrumpida por Seiya.

-Me la debes bombón, lo prometiste ¿recuerdas?

-Está bien, pero recuerda que solo soy y seré tu amiga, eso y nada más, así que no te hagas daño a ti mismo, porque yo te quiero mucho y no me gusta que sufras por mi causa.

-Déjame vivir mi sueño junto a ti bella princesa.- dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y se dejaban envolver por la magia de la música en verdad que a él le encantaría que esa fuera su realidad.

* * *

Al llegar habían intentado ingresar, pero como no tenían entradas les fue imposible, ingresar por la puerta principal.

-Vámonos Rini será imposible que los sigamos hasta adentro, y no pienso quedarme acá afuera esperando toda la noche hasta que salga ese par.- dijo Mina mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-No me vencerán así de fácil, no pienso dejar sola a Serena con ese sujeto, mucho menos de noche y en un lugar así.- afirmo con las manos en la cintura.-tengo que defender mi existencia –menciono de manera determinante.

-¿Que estas tramando?-

-Seremos meseras Mina… transfórmame en una mesera.- Grito y al instante fue transformada.

-Ni que hacer, no puedo dejar a una niña de tu edad sola… transfórmame en mesera.- exclamo la guerrero del amor- si Darien o Serena supieran que te apoyo en entrar a un lugar así creo que no viviría para contarlo.

Así se infiltraron en la fiesta, dando mil vueltas en la discoteca en busca de Seiya y Serena, que ahora gracias a las máscaras que usaban eran más difíciles de reconocer, más no imposibles.

* * *

Aquella canción de amor y la calidez de Seiya le hizo extrañar más que nunca a su amado príncipe a…

-Darién.- susurro mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla.

- ¿Qué me decías Sere?- pregunto extrañado.

- Lo extraño cada día mas, y aunque tu compañía me gusta mucho, quisiera estar con el.- expreso cabizbaja.

- No puedo traerlo a ti, pero ya volverá - dijo mientras la abrazaba para consolarla.

Abrazo que no pasó desapercibido para nuestras meseras estrellas. Un par de segundos más tarde ya estaban justo detrás de la pareja.

-¡Suelta a mi madre!.- Exclamo la mesera más joven mientras le tiraba una copa de champan en la espalda a Seiya, quien la soltó al instante como reacción a la sorpresa.

- ¡Se puede saber que te sucede! – bramo, dándose la vuelta para mirar con furia a su agresora.

-¡Serena Chiba Tsukino! Que rayos te pasa.- grito furiosa, al notar la cara de espanto de su hija continuo.- ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?, no me veas así, ¿se supone que no debía reconocerte?, lo siento pero soy tu madre y te reconocería de cualquier forma-dijo lo ultimo bajando la voz solo para que esta la escuchara.

Al despertar de la sorpresa que le causo la reacción de Serena, le grita con ira.- ¿Qué rayos me pasa?, como me preguntas eso, vengo y te encuentro con este supuesto amigo tuyo, créeme que parecen cualquier cosa menos amigos, ¿acaso yo no te importo? ¿Acaso ya no lo amas? Dímelo en la cara Serena, ¿porque me haces esto? – le cuestiono mientras las lágrimas brotaban como una fuente interminable de sus ojos.

* * *

….CONTINUARA…..

* * *

**Notas de autoras.**

Bueno acá venimos con un capítulo más, que nos costó un mundo terminar por andar festejando que por fin egrese \(-.-)/ vagancia, vagancia y más vagancia (Aunque sola sin mi amiga Katy), sin más para el siguiente capítulo tenemos una gran sorpresa que esperamos les guste.

Saben con el cambio de nombre de Mina no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, pero gracias a Dios somos dos, y a mi amiga Katy se le ocurrió el apellido que le fue asignado.

**Esperamos les guste el capítulo le pusimos mucho empeño, déjennos sus review, porque nos impulsan a seguir escribiendo, aceptamos sus sugerencias**

F. Katy y Lisseth

JENFER: Gracias amiga por tu comentario y trataremos de actualizar pronto.

yesqui2000 : Jajajajajaja pobre de Serena es que nadie comprende que solo es amiga de Seiya, pero esa Rini de verdad que está defendiendo su existencia pero ya verán que tendrá más apoyo.

NixSophie : Gracias por seguir con nosotras a lo largo de nuestra historia, esperamos que también te haya gustado este capítulo.

Usako-Chiba-T : Verdad que la describe bien jajajaja esperamos nos sigas leyendo y esperamos no decepcionarte


	6. Chapter 05 ¿Que haces tu aqui?

Seiya y Serena salieron juntos a la misma discoteca que visitaron en su primera cita, mientras bailaban juntos Serena anhelo más que nunca a su amado Darién, lo cual la hizo llorar Seiya para consolarla la abraza, gesto que observaron con molestia mina y Rini que habían ido tras ellos, Rini furiosa le tiro una copa en la espalda.

Y así comenzó el show.

-¡Serena Chiba Tsukino! Que rayos te pasa.- grito furiosa, al notar la cara de espanto de su hija continuo.- ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?, no me veas así, ¿se supone que no debía reconocerte?, lo siento pero soy tu madre y te reconocería de cualquier forma….

Al despertar de la sorpresa que le causo la reacción de Serena, le grita con ira.- ¿Qué rayos me pasa?, como me preguntas eso, vengo y te encuentro con este supuesto amiguito tuyo, créeme que parecen cualquier cosa menos amigos, ¿acaso yo no te importo? ¿Acaso ya no lo amas? Dímelo en la cara Serena, ¿porque me haces esto? – le cuestiono mientras las lágrimas brotaban como una fuente interminable de sus ojos.

* * *

**Cap. 05 ¿Que haces tu aqui?**

* * *

- ¿Rini como me preguntas eso? -pregunto con ternura y agarrándola del codo la llevo a un sitio menos concurrido.- Saliste más celosa que yo, Seiya es mi amigo, eso y nada más.- recalco.- el me abrazo porque estaba mal, ¿Sabes extraño mucho a Darién?, aunque me hago la fuerte yo… -suspiro- ya no puedo estar más tiempo sin él, me lo callo porque este gran amor que siento por él, este sentimiento que me hace amar sus sueños, apoyarlo en lo que emprenda, por eso he sido fuerte, he tenido paciencia, he puesto todo mi esfuerzo para que él no se preocupe por mí y pueda dedicarse a su carrera al 100%, eso hija mía ¿no es amor?.- pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Entonces por amor a mi padre estas con ese? -pregunto con ironía, aunque mucho más relajada después de escuchar las palabras de Serena.

-Seiya está en este planeta solo sin sus hermanos, sin nadie más que nosotras sus amigas, pero las chicas tienen muchas cosas que hacer, por eso decidí compartir mi tiempo con él y así distraerme un poco, pasarla bien, lástima que el estar juntos haya despertado tus celos…- comenzó a buscar la salida - vámonos de acá.- dijo con ímpetu al notar que eran observados.

-Está bien, vámonos no quiero seguir con el show.- respondió Rini. Tras ellas sin decir palabra salieron Mina y Seiya.

-Espero ahora comprendas como son las cosas, y puedas moderar tus celos, aunque me resulta divertido saber que me quieres.- dijo sonriendo mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo siempre te he querido, Tonta.- dijo con un puchero, mientras correspondía el abrazo.- pero eres mi madre y no quiero compartirte con nadie… claro que mi padre es la excepción pero solo el - dijo esto último en un susurro y continuo - intentare no ser tan explosiva con mis emociones, está bien Mamá – dijo esto último algo fuerte para que Seiya que los estaba observando escuchara.

Serena solo rodo los ojos y añadió solo para que la peli rosada y sus dos amigos pudieran escucharla - no cambias, tus palabras dicen una cosa, pero tus acciones dicen otra, me pregunto si saliste a Darien, porque ¡yo no soy así! –dijo lo último para sí misma sinceramente no quería conocer ese lado de Darien si su futura hija se parecía a él, en ese aspecto, solo de pensarlo le daban escalofríos, pero fue en ese momento cuando recordó las llamadas telefónicas de los últimos meses , cuando el, la acosaba cuestionándola sobre la reacción que tenían otros chicos por su manera de vestir, ya que Darién creía que algunas de sus prendas eran muy reveladoras para su gusto, pero claro él no tenía problemas con que las usara mientras estaban en su apartamento.

Mina Tosió para hacer notar su presencia.- Me voy a mi casa.- Dijo mientras se alejó del trio.

- Como veo que ya están mejor, creo que ya las puedo llevar a su casa, en gesto de disculpa por el lio que arme entre ustedes dos…- vacilo un momento y después de pensarlo bien dijo.- les ofrezco una salida mañana al parque de diversiones, vamos a ir los tres, así podrás vigilar a "tu madre".- menciono con tono de burla.- y de paso podrías considerar convertirme en tu padre, jajajaja- dijo mientras miraba a la hija de serena trasformada en mesera y con una apariencia más madura así era una ¡réplica exacta de la madre! , lo hacían sentirse nostálgico no podía sinceramente convencerse que esa muchachita era la hija de bombón, pero peor aún no era de él, ese pequeña era una prueba de que Serena y el nunca estarían juntos, al emprender esta misión pensó que el tema estaba cerrado, al volver a ver a verla todos sus sentimientos salieron a flote, parece ser que solamente había intentado enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos al ver a la mencionada peli rosa roja de la cólera por lo anterior dicho - estoy seguro que no tendrías objeción si me conocieras mejor…- pero la expresión de pánico en Serena y ver que esta estaba agarrando el brazo de su futura hija para que no saltara en cualquier momento sobre él, decidió dejarle las cosas claras- no te preocupes solo bromeaba, tu madre solo es una gran amiga, y yo estoy seguro que extraña a tu padre.

- Con eso no deberías bromear, para mi es muuuyy serio, ya que es mi existencia la que está en juego y te advierto que soy la princesa de futuro Tokio de Cristal heredera de los reinos de la luna y la tierra, puedo expulsarte definitivamente del planeta, así que ándate con cuidado - dijo la chiquilla- y no está el mal plan de ir al parque de diversiones, pero yo ya tengo que hacer mañana, Momo me ha invitado a salir, así en vista de lo que ha dicho ¡MI MADRE! - dijo resaltando las últimas dos palabras ya estaban en el estacionamiento así que ya no sentía temor que alguien más los escuchara - les daré permiso para salir, pero debes prometer que ya le harás mas insinuaciones, regresaran temprano y la cuidaras mucho ¿OK? – Pregunto la pequeña, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- Serás una princesa en el futuro, por ahora ni siquiera tienes asegurada la existencia chiquilla.- completamente confiado de sí mismo agrego - así que furia rosa cálmate sí.

-¡Furia rosa! ¡Como te atreves a llamarme así…! Y ya no soy una chiquilla…¡tengo once años! - totalmente enojada volteo a ver a Serena - ¡Mamá! Como puedes dejar que este dis que hombre me hable a mi así… a tu linda futura hija de esta manera - en ese instante hizo que se terminara su trasformación y corrió a abrazar a la rubia que ya estaba desesperada por el comportamiento de esos dos.

- Rini por favor cálmate si - dijo al ver que esta la abrazaba con fuerza – Y tu Seiya por favor no la molestes recuerda que es mi hija y a ninguna madre aunque sea en nuestro muy raro caso, le gustaría que fastidien a su hija, aunque sea futura hija - separándose de ella, vio a este asentir por lo que había dicho sin fijarse en la cara de autosuficiencia que Rini le dirigía al ex cantante - y continuando con lo de la salida ¿sigue en pie verdad?

- Está bien, puedes salir con él.

- Ya con el permiso de mi hija, podre salir contigo mañana, sin la incertidumbre que me sigan, y me armen un show de celos.- expreso con tono burlón.

En medio de la conversación llegaron hasta el estacionamiento, Seiya les abrió la puerta para que entraran y así las condujo hasta su casa.

* * *

Por la mañana Serena y Rini se levantaron súper temprano cada una para su respectiva cita.

- ¿Y a donde iras con Momo, Rini? -Pregunto Serena mientras terminaban de desayunar.

- Aun no sé, quiere darme una sorpresa, me mata la curiosidad.- respondió mientras hacia un puchero muy parecido a los de su madre.

- Espero tengan mucho cuidado, y apenas sepas donde irán le avisas a mama Ikuko para que no esté preocupada.- le expreso con autoridad.

- Está bien, yo le llamo del celular de Momo a mama Ikuko, pero no empieces a comportarte como mi madre Serena, estoy de vacaciones como para tener que aguantar que te pongas de sobreprotectora y ¿hoy también iras así? - le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua para levantarse de la mesa.

-Siempre me he comportado como una madre contigo, solo que nunca le tomas la importancia que merecen a las cosas que hago por ti, aunque casi nunca te llamo la atención, eso lo hace Darién, pero como el no esta es mi turno y pues sí, me gusta cómo me veo con el cambio de look y para evitar problemas lo usare hoy también- dijo asumiendo una pose exagerada.

* * *

15 minutos más tarde sonó el timbre y ambas se dirigieron a la entrada para ver quién era. Seiya fue el primero en llegar.

- Buenos días señoritas.- saludo mientras inclinaba la cabeza en gesto de galantería.

- ¡Buenos eran hasta que llegaste tú!... Bueno ya puedes irte Serena, aunque hayamos hecho las paces sigo sin tolerar a tu amiguito.- Expreso con celos disimulados la peli rosa, sin percatarse que su amiga Momo recién llegaba a sus espaldas para taparle los ojos.

¡Momo! – Grito la niña al sentir las manos de su amiga en el rostro.- Nos vamos.- afirmo mientras partía junto a su amiga.

-¿Nos vamos? – Cuestiono el pelinegro, mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia, pero al notar el fuego en la mirada de la futura hija de Serena por ver sus manos unidas la soltó rápidamente.

- Solo recuerda lo que te dije – le dijo ya desde la distancia - ¡Tú también Serena!

Y así partieron ambas parejas.

* * *

Seiya y Serena acababan de llegar al parque de diversiones cuando ella vio un juego donde regalaban como premio unos hermosos peluches de los cuales se enamoró inmediatamente, y grito eufórica.- ¡Seiya quiero uno!

- Gánalo.- Respondió con simpleza.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que no puedes ganar el juego? Decirme eso es poco caballeroso de tu parte - Lo reto mientras sacaba su lengua y pagaba para poder intentar ganar el premio. Tomo los aros en sus manos y los lanzo uno a uno, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado, pues no logro acertar con ninguno y debía insertar los tres aros en una estaca para poder ganar el premio

- Tal parece que quien no puede ganar el premio eres tú.- le presumió mientras pagaba para hacer su intento, el primero entro con facilidad por lo cual sonrió altivo, el segundo también acertó en el objetivo, el tercero callo cerca, pero no entro.

La carcajada de la rubia fue escandalosa, mientras pagaba por su segundo intento. Lanzo el primero el cual acertó, el segundo también, pero al lanzar el tercero el pelinegro la empujo suavemente para que errara, la reacción de la rubia fue inmediata.

-¡Tramposo!- grito mientras lo arrojaba con fuerza, ella realmente quería el premio.

- Cálmate Bombón.- exclamo al aterrizar en el piso.- esta vez sí ganare ese feo peluche.-expreso confiado al lanzar los aros , que fueron entrando con facilidad uno a uno, en último intento Serena intento aplicar la estrategia que Seiya había usado con ella, pero fue inútil, logro acertar nuevamente.- ves ahora es mío, ¿te gusta bombón?.- pregunto con cinismo.

-¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo!- Chillaba la rubia mientras luchaba inútilmente por conseguir el peluche, para después darse la vuelta hacia la salida molesta.

- Toma.- dijo al notar que ella se marchaba mientras se reía de la furia de la Serena.

- Me haces otra cosa como esta y me marcho.- exclamo con pucheros en el rostro.

* * *

- ¿Esta era la sorpresa?- pregunto pálida la peli rosa a su amiga, al notar que estaban en el mismo parque de diversiones que Seiya y Serena.

- ¿No te gusta? Podemos ir a otro lugar si este no te gusta.- le cuestiono un poco decepcionada la otra chica.

- No el lugar esta genial es solo que mi prima y su amigo, están acá… no me gustaría encontrármelos, pensaran que los estoy siguiendo de nuevo.

- ¿De nuevo?

- Es una larga historia, ven te cuento mientras esperamos para subir a ese juego, porque hoy nos subiremos a todos.- exclamo mientras tomaba de la mano a Momo para que hicieran la fila de espera.

* * *

Bajaron riendo divertidos al recordar la cara de terror de Serena en algunos de los juegos que habían abordado, aunque eran muchos solo habían dejado un par sin probar.

-Ya son las 2 de la tarde muero de hambre, me la he pasado tan genial que no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era- dijo la princesa de la luna al bajar de la rueda de la fortuna.

-Tal parece que no fue buena idea invitarte de paseo, quedare pobre.- exclamo Seiya burlón al recordar la gran cantidad de comida que ella había ingerido en la primera cita.

-Vamos que sino como algo creo pronto creo que me desmayare.- sobreactuó.

Y así se fueron en busca de comida, justo al mismo tiempo que Rini y Momo, quienes acababan de bajar de un juego cercano al que ellos habían abordado, Rini noto la presencia de ambos por lo cual decidió prestar atención a sus movimientos.

- Rini debo ir al baño.- expreso Momo.

- Ve yo te veo en los puestos de comida, hay algo que quiero hacer mientras tú vas al baño.- le respondió Rini al sonreír de forma misteriosa.

-¡Serena! .- grito Rini a la espalda de la rubia, quien salto por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces acá? -pregunto aun aturdida Serena.

-La sorpresa de Momo fue una visita al parque de diversiones…- aclaro.- qué lindo peluche, yo lo quiero Serena.- exclamo imitando los pucheros de su madre.

Seiya tomo el peluche de las manos de Serena y dijo.- es MIO así que no puede dártelo.

- No me importa lo quiero, recuerda que soy tu futura hija Serena y tu prioridad es verme feliz, ¡y lo seré, si eso es mío!...- expreso furiosa la pequeña mientras intentaba tomarlo de las manos de Seiya, acción que fue imitada de inmediatamente por su madre.

Estaban tan absortas en la pelea por el juguete que no notaron la presencia de cierto pelinegro que andaba en busca de una Serena, pero había encontrado a Rini que no sabía porque estaba acá, pues su serena no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Pero quién era ese hombre que estaba junto a su pequeña? Se cuestionó, para resolver su duda se dirigió al lugar donde estaba el alboroto.

-¡Rini! – grito a lo cual ella y el Seiya volvieron a ver.

-Da… Da…- no pudo completar el nombre porque el recién llegado joven quien reconoció a Seiya a pesar del cambio.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Porque estas con este sujeto?- cuestiono furioso.- ¿Y Serena? ¿Dónde está?

La petrificada muchacha se giró para ver lo que aún no terminaba de creer, como era posible él estaba aquí, ella había soñado con su regreso, pero nunca imagino que sería así. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto que él había caminado y ahora estaba frente a ella con los ojos abiertos en sobre manera.

-¿Serena?- dijo en un susurro, no podía creerlo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se encontraba, siempre la encontró bella con ese aire de inocencia que le brindaba dulzura, pero así se veía tan… tan mujer, una belleza inigualable entre lo mundano y lo angelical, jamás creyó que ella pudiese verse de esta manera… su cabello… su cuerpo eran una tentación a sus ojos, y esa ropa se le ajustaba tan bien, "pero esa ropa es la que yo le compre, como es que no había notado que le quedaba tan bien, o es que su niña estaba terminando de florecer como el capullo de las rosas", pensó.

- Darién, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- cuestiono tímida al notar que el la abrazaba, pero más se sorprendió al notar que el cubría su boca con sus labios en un beso demandante y voraz, algo que nunca había hecho antes, mucho menos en público, pero que importaba eso en este momento, al fin y al cabo estaba entre sus brazos, y recibiendo sus besos, algo que había anhelado por tanto tiempo, así que enredando sus brazos en su cuello se dejó hacer.

Seiya tosió para hacer notar su presencia, pero lo que recibió fue un codazo de la pequeña dama quien dijo con fingida inocencia– estoy tan acostumbrada a ver estas escenas de mis padres que ya no me sorprende verlos así.

- ¿Él siempre la besa así, y frente a ti?- cuestiono incrédulo.

- Claro, mi padre le demuestra su amor a mi madre sin importar el lugar.- afirmo

La discusión entre Seiya y Rini, además de la falta de aire obligo a separarse a la pareja.

- ¿Qué hacías con ese intento de cantante?- cuestiono a Serena pero sin soltar su cintura.- Tienes muchas explicaciones que darme, pero no será aquí, lo discutiremos en mi apartamento…- al notar que ella aún estaba en su sitio la tomo por el brazo y la insto a caminar- nos vamos- ordeno observando a Rini.

- Papi bienvenido…pero - menciono melodiosamente abrazándolo por un momento por la cintura y soltándolo - yo llegare más tarde, porque ando con Momo.- dijo recordando a su amiga que debe de estar buscándola, al ver a este asentir en aprobación se fue agitando su mano.

Habían caminado un par de metros cuando se dio la vuelta y le grito a Seiya.- ¡ no quiero que te les acerques, por ningún motivo! – para después continuar con su camino.

-A ellas, por el momento tal vez no, pero contigo tengo mucho que hablar- dijo para si mismo Seiya

* * *

En un par de minutos estaban en el auto, él le había abierto la puerta y nada más, ella al notar la furia en los ojos de Darién no había querido decir palabra.

Y él quería hablar con ella, pero que le diría después del intempestivo beso que le había dado y en público, no cabía duda los celos eran muy malos concejeros, pero que más podía hacer para demostrarle a ese sujeto que ella era suya y de nadie más.

El abrió la puerta del departamento para que entraran, ya estaba más calmado, pero al ver las revistas en la mesa se había puesto como loco.

- Siéntate – le ordeno para después lanzar a sus piernas unas revistas en las que Seiya y ella eran la portada.

-No es lo que parece.- respondió con calma.

-¿Y que es entonces?... ¡ah! Ya sé, tal vez es mi prometida en la portada de una revista con otro hombre riendo feliz mientras el la toma de la mano, mientras la abraza, mientras le da de comer… se nota que me extrañas.- suspiro para recobrar el aliento y calmarse un poco.- mírate estas hermosa todo gracias a un cambio que hiciste para él, ¿porque nunca hiciste un cambio así para mí?- cuestiono con la cara roja de furia contenida.- Me voy y tú qué haces te vas con otro, que te hice, me esforcé tanto para volver antes y darte una sorpresa, pero nada fue lo que yo esperaba.- dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que se deslizaban en sus mejillas.

* * *

**...Continuara...**

* * *

Notas de autoras

Les pedimos mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero mi súper amiga Katy anda tri ocupada con la tesis y como saben somos un equipo, y pues sin ella no podemos avanzar en la historia, por fin llego Darién, pero esas fotos, serán un dolor de cabeza, esperamos actualizar mucho más rápido el siguiente capítulo.

Mil gracias por leer nuestra historia, esperamos este capítulo sea de su agrado, dejen sus reviews porque nos sirven de inspiración.

Atte. Katy y Lisseth

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Usako-Chiba-T: **sip la pequeña saco los celos del padre y las locuras de su madre, una digna combinación de ambos, gracias por leer nuestra historia besos.

**yesqui2000: **mil gracias por seguir con nosotras, las travesuras de Rini en nombre del amor fueron geniales, y las cosas con ella ya se arreglaron, lastimosamente Darién ya se dio cuenta, aunque la mejor parte de las peleas es la reconciliación.

**lis g: **ya extrañábamos tus reviews, Rini no es tan mala, solo es que los celos no son buenos concejeros y en nombre del amor cometemos locuras, como sabrás ella muy en el fondo ama a su madre.

**Guest: **Darién ya llego lastima la sorpresa con la que se encontró al ver las revistas.

**Sakura-mayen: **mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero esa es la idea, que Rini demuestre su cariño por Serena, además de que nos divertimos mucho haciendo maldades.

**NixSophie: **para nosotras también fue súper divertido y comprendemos lo de que el tiempo no alcanza, ya nos enviciamos con una de tus historias (Un hombre nuevo), están geniales, besotes.


	7. Chapter 06 Confia en mi

Gracias por seguir leyendo nuestra historia, advertencia en este cap. se incluye un intento de lime.

**POV Darién **

Solo faltaba una hora para que el avión arribara en el aeropuerto de Tokio y un joven se encontraba impaciente por darle una sorpresa a su princesa, ya que lo esperaba hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero él estuvo día y noche adelantando el papeleo para poder verla.

Fue duro tener que separarse de ella, más aun cuando veía que se estaba volviendo una autentica belleza, desde que la conoció a los catorce años era muy hermosa pero con el transcurso de los años se iba asentando esa belleza y ni que decir de la ropa que usaba, todavía no entendía como el Señor Kenji le permitiría salir así a la calle, tal vez lo comprendería más tarde ya que había notado que su propia futura hija se vestía igual en las veces que los había visitado, no era difícil entender que Rini quería imitar a Serena, pero parece ser que su despistada novia no había notado que su pequeña quería ser igual a la madre.

Él le había dicho hipócritamente que no usara prendas tan cortas ni ajustadas en la calle, pero le fascinaba verla así cuando estaban a solas en su apartamento, hace un año su autocontrol estaba a punto de venirse abajo, no es que el fuera inconsciente de las reacciones que tenía al sentir su piel, sin importar que fuese un pequeño roce cuando ella se colgaba de su brazo o en cada detalle de ella, para no caer en la tentación tenía que contar hasta diez o recitar algún discurso mentalmente sobre un tema que había estado estudiando, ya que no importaba el lugar, o si estaban solos o rodeados de personas los efectos que tenía en el eran los mismos, la respetaba y en sus momentos a solas no habían pasado de unos pequeños besos, todas las sailor y Andrew pensaban que mientras ella se quedaba en su apartamento habían avanzado más en su relación, al parecer obviaban el hecho de que solo ocurría cuando su futura hija se quedaba con ellos, por eso aunque él no quería irse, fue un respiro separarse un tiempo de ella, porque no sabía cuánto más podría dominarse.

Por las ansias de sorprenderla había decidido no contarle sobre su logro cuando la llamaba, porque quería ver su rostro, cuando se desconcertara al verlo, este año fue duro solamente se dedicaba a estudiar quería que Serena estuviera orgullosa de sus logros, sus compañeros lo tachaban de aburrido más cuando sabían de la fama de él, con el género opuesto pero el solo la tenía en mente a ella, sabia por Andrew que habían muchos muchachos rondándola, pero su amigo lo tranquilizaba diciendo de que ella, los rechazaba rotundamente, ya que su adorada princesa solo tenía ojos para él, Un llamado lo saco de sus pensamientos era el piloto diciéndoles a los pasajeros que arribarían en 5 minutos y que abrocharan sus cinturones.

* * *

Una hora después habiendo recogido sus maletas, y hecho los trámites necesarios estaba por abandonar el aeropuerto, pensaba buscar un taxi para ir directo al apartamento y descansar un poco, para después ir a ver a su tan amada princesa, pero al observar uno de los estantes de las tantas tiendas que había en el lugar no podía creer lo que veía en esas fotos a pasos lentos se acercó y tomo la revista.

- Hola joven puedo ayudarlo - expreso una señora que por lo poco que pudo percatarse era la encargada del puesto de revistas, pero al ver que el joven miraba fijamente una revista entre sus manos y al reconocerla siguió.- veo que le interesa la farándula él es uno de los Three Lights , que desaparecieron hace un año pero ahora solamente él ha vuelto a aparecer, es muy encantador , andan los rumores que ahora cantara en solitario y por lo que veo no ha perdido el tiempo está muy bien acompañado, hay quienes rumoran que es la prometida del joven Kou, no me sorprende , ella es muy hermosa hay más fotos sobre ellos en el interior de la revista.

- Si ella es muy hermosa - él pensaba que estaba radiante, no podía creerlo si bien habían intercambiado de vez en cuando una que otra foto, en esta estaba más hermosa y feliz, eso era lo que más furia le daba porque que no era con él la causa de su felicidad, es que acaso ese cantante de cuarta no entendía que ella le pertenecía- ¿Cuánto cuesta?

* * *

Desde el momento en que vio esa revista no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que al final el sorprendido fue el, no podía creerlo, con razón en su última llamada que li hizo después de terminar el último trámite para regresar al no poder contra el impulso de querer escuchar su voz y mientras hablo con ella la sintió muy nerviosa; no eran en vano tantos años juntos la conocía muy bien pero no quiso darle importancia, porque dentro de poco podría verla ,tenerla entre sus brazos , probar esos labios que lo volvían loco y quien sabe que si un poco o mucho más. Él la conoce y sabe que no debe dudar de ella, pero el…, ese dis que cantante que aún no sabe sinceramente que le ven las demás jóvenes, aunque con su Serena más le vale que no se encuentren ni a cien metros de distancia o conocerá de muy de cerca la furia del príncipe de la tierra.

Cuando llego a su apartamento ya había visto cada una de las fotos y leído el artículo el en camino, solamente saludo al portero cordialmente y se disculpó al subir al apartamento lo encontró igual que como lo dejo ya que las chicas y Serena se encargaban de el, no tenía hambre a pesar de que la mañana ya estaba avanzada así que solo se dio una ducha rápida y salió camino al hogar de la mujer que ocupa sus pensamientos.

* * *

Se sentía más cómodo en su propio auto, así que al llegar solo espero por su propio bien que el papá de su princesa no estuviera en casa, agarro el ramo de rosas que traía y se encamino a la puerta, toco un par de veces y escucho unos pasos.

- Buenos días Mamá – si bien el padre de su novia no aprobaba su relación (razón por la cual no había pedido formalmente su mano), la madre de ella estaba encantada y se podría decir que lo obligo a llamarla con esa familiaridad, al principio le costó pero ahora sentía que de verdad tenía una familia.

- ¡Darién! Que sorpresa- dijo abrazándolo el solo pudo apartar las rosas - ¿cómo estás? ¿Cuándo volviste? Pasa, pasa Kenji no se encuentra -. Y lo halo hacia dentro de la casa- no quieres tomar algo.

-Estoy bien gracias… volví solo hace unas horas y no pude resistirme a venir a ver a Serena quería sorprenderla.

-Si es verdad, ella me comento que volvías hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero lamento decirte que no se encuentra salió muy temprano hacia el parque de diversiones- se detuvo un momento a pensar- pero porque no la alcanzas allá hijo, aun puedes sorprenderla.

-Tiene razón Mamá- dijo levantándose del sofá - ¿podría guardarme estas rosas son para ella?

-¡Ahh que lindo detalle! y se me olvidada decirte que Rini también está aquí pero ha salido, creo recordar que tú te llevabas bien con ella.

-En serio que bien; entonces también espero verla pronto- dijo ya en la entrada de la casa- vendré un día con más tiempo y esta vez sí quiero hablar con su esposo estoy dispuesto a hacer todo como corresponde.

-Buena suerte con eso entonces… - se podía ver una gota en la cabeza de ella conocía muy bien a su esposo y sabía que no se la pondría muy fácil al joven- Adiós hijo

-Hasta pronto mamá- dijo ya en el auto y arrancando camino al lugar donde se encontraba su amada si bien no se esperaba que su futura hija estuviera cerca, le encantaba al idea ya tenía una aliada para alegar a ese tal Seiya de SU Serena.

* * *

Pero al llegar el lugar el sorprendido otra vez fue él, no lo podía creer al ver a su futura hija también con ese sujeto, inmediatamente pregunto por Serena y cuando la otra persona que los acompañaba volvió a ver, la reconoció al instante a pesar de estar tan diferente, él nunca la había visto así, sin su tan peculiar peinado, era ella se dijo, estaba relucientemente hermosa no pudo hacer más que tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla como nunca antes lo había hecho, quería demostrarle a ese sujeto que ellas le pertenecían a él sus impulsos lo cegaron, no le importo que fuera un lugar lleno de gente solamente quería estar con ella así juntos, sin embargo tenían mucho de qué hablar así que después de darle permiso a Rini, que agradecía que estuviera con una amiga y no con ese espécimen de extraterrestre se llevó a Serena a su departamento no sin antes dejarle bien claro a ese sujeto que no volviera a acercarse a ellas o podría tener serios problemas.

En un par de minutos estaban en el auto, él le había abierto la puerta y nada más, ella al notar la furia en los ojos de Darién no había querido decir palabra.

Y él quería hablar con ella, pero que le diría después del intempestivo beso que le había dado y en público, no cabía duda los celos eran muy malos concejeros, pero que más podía hacer para demostrarle a ese sujeto que ella era suya y de nadie más.

**FIN POV Darién.**

* * *

**Cap. 06 Confía en mi**

* * *

El abrió la puerta del departamento para que entraran, ya estaba más calmado, pero al ver las revistas en la mesa se había puesto como loco.

- Siéntate – le ordeno para después lanzar a sus piernas unas revistas en las que Seiya y ella eran la portada.

-No es lo que parece.- respondió con calma después de leer una de las revistas en la cual en resumen se decía que Kou se había mantenido en el extranjero con sus hermanos durante todo este tiempo después de la repentina disolución del exitoso grupo que en aquellos momentos se encontraba en la cima, pero que había vuelto incluso solo para poder buscar la misteriosa rubia, ¿pero quién no volvería por una chica así?, ella era una joven desconocida a quien Kou había convertido en su prometida, este compromiso era más que evidente al notar el anillo en su mano, y el amor entre Kou y su bella acompañante, el cual era notable al analizar el hecho de que se les había visto juntos todo el tiempo y en muchos lugares desde que él había vuelto, el amor que sentían lo demostraban sin inhibiciones sin importar el hecho de estar en un lugar público, caminaban tomados de la mano, y al comer compartían incluso la comida, y no de una forma convencional, lo hacían de la siguiente forma Seiya ponía la comida directamente en la boca de la señorita quien no oponía resistencia a las atenciones que le brindaba el joven, formaban una adorable pareja, muy pronto sus fans recibirán un golpe definitivo, ¿para cuándo será la boda? Se preguntaban.

-¿Y que es entonces?... ¡ah! Ya sé, tal vez es mi prometida en la portada de una revista con otro hombre riendo feliz mientras el la toma de la mano, mientras la abraza, mientras le da de comer…

- Yo puedo explicártelo, cálmate por favor.

-Se nota que me extrañas.- suspiro para recobrar el aliento y calmarse un poco.- mírate estas hermosa todo gracias a un cambio que hiciste para él, ¿porque nunca hiciste un cambio así para mí?- cuestiono con la cara roja de furia contenida.

-Todo tiene un buena explicación, sin al menos me dejaras…- el la interrumpió.

- Me voy y tú qué haces… ¡ya se! te vas con otro, que te hice, me esforcé tanto para volver antes y darte una sorpresa, pero nada fue lo que yo esperaba.- dijo mientras se limpiaba arrebatadamente las lágrimas que se deslizaban en sus mejillas.

- Nada de lo que se ve en esas fotos es lo que parece, Confía en mí, Seiya es solo un amigo que estaba solo y lo que dicen en esas revistas son mentiras, puros inventos tu sabes que… yo… ¡YO TE AMO! – grito y levanto la mirada buscando esos ojos azules que tanto amaba, al notar las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de su amor, sintió que cada lagrima le dolía tanto como a él, no lo pudo soportar y corrió a lanzarse a sus brazos.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos y tratando de ocultar las lágrimas en su rostro, que no noto cuando Serena se lanzaba a sus brazos y ambos cayeron al piso, quedando Darién bajo el cuerpo de Serena. Sin decir nada Serena se colocó a horcajadas sobre su abdomen y comenzó a limpiar con sus manos las lágrimas que mojaban su rostro, para después besar el recorrido desde sus mejillas hasta sus ojos, pero en uno de esos recorridos vio su boca, esos labios rojos, suaves y simplemente perfectos, que eran el complemento de su boca, no pudo resistir el deseo y lo beso, al principio el no le correspondía, pero no se dio por vencida y devoro su boca con todo el anhelo que había guardado mientras él estaba lejos, se fundieron en un tierno pero pasional beso que expresaba el cumulo de sentimientos que inundaban sus corazones.

Darién interrumpió el beso para poder decir.- Claro que confió en ti, es solo que al ver las fotografías tuyas y de ese… -se interrumpió y la abrazo con fuerza.- sentí celos de él, por poder estar contigo… mientras yo no podía, de poder ser la causa de tu sonrisa… Sentí tanto miedo de solo pensar que podía perderte… - Al notar la preocupación en el rostro de su amada le dijo.- jamás dudaría de ti, dudo de mí, de mi capacidad de mantenerte a mi lado a pesar de que sé que tú me amas… lo veo en tu mirada, lo siento en tus besos, en tu piel…

Fue callado nuevamente por la boca de Serena , el correspondió inmediatamente el beso, haciéndolo tierno como gesto para tranquilizarla, pero luego al sentir pequeñas chispas de pasión en su cuerpo entreabrió los labios de Serena con una leve caricia de su lengua y profundizo el beso al deslizarla dentro de la boca de su amada, a pesar de que ese tipo de besos era nuevo para ambos sus lenguas se acoplaron perfectamente en un compás armónico que muy pronto provoco un leve suspiro en la rubia y otras reacciones en el guapo pelinegro que de manera inconsciente comenzó a deslizar sus manos por las tentadoras curvas de su novia, comenzó las caricias desde las caderas hasta detenerse en la estrecha cintura de su eterno amor, al sentir las perfectas formas de la joven no pudo evitar que se despertaran esas emociones que llevaba tiempo reprimiendo, subió un poco más y acaricio sus pechos por encima de la blusa, pero quería sentir más y metió su mano por debajo de la blusa para poder acariciar con un poco más de libertad sus pechos y los palpo despacio sintiendo su forma a través del sostén, creyendo que para el eran los más hermosos del mundo, anhelaba poder sentir la suave piel de serena, toco con sumo cuidado cada centímetro de piel que dejaba al descubierto la tela de la prenda interior.

Ella escucho un ruido extraño que no sabía de dónde provenía y se sorprendió al descubrir que provenía de sus labios, estaba gimiendo gracias a las caricias de Darién, caricias que por primera vez él le brindaba, pero no sentía miedo, solo una extraña sensación de bienestar y placer, la tela de la blusa comenzaba a deslizarse por su cabeza cuando tocaron el timbre, ambos se miraron sorprendidos, para después evitar ver los ojos del otro.

Al notar el color casi carmín que cubría las mejillas de ella le dijo -Te amo. - depositando un beso en su frente, para luego de soltar un sonoro suspiro y levantarla de mala de su cuerpo.- Iré a ver quién es.- dijo rojo de vergüenza al pensar en lo que habían estado haciendo.

-Da… Darién.- dijo tímidamente señalando el bulto en su entrepierna mientras al sentía como sus mejillas ardían.- Iré yo, puede ser Rini y no puede verte así… - expreso caminando con prisa hacia la entrada aun roja por la pena, pero más aún por haber creado semejante reacción en Darién y ella que siempre pensó que él la veía como a una niña, ya que los besos que habían intercambiado antes de su partida a EEUU habían sido casi castos, él nunca se había sobrepasado con ella y estaba pensando seriamente, más que todo por su actitud fría que el solo estaba con ella por el futuro o porque se sentía amarrado gracias al pasado que habían compartido, pero viendo lo que había pasado ahora parece ser que aún tiene esperanzas.

-Yo… yo… iré a bañarme.- respondió rápidamente y se metió a su cuarto.

* * *

…Continuara…

* * *

Aquí estamos con mi súper amiga Lisseth presentado un nuevo capítulo sé que nos tardamos un poquito en actualizar pero en verdad nada estuvo de nuestro lado, como ya se los comento mi amiga estoy realizando mi tesis y déjenme decirles que las finanzas no son nada, pero nada fáciles y pues creo que la inspiración se dio una buena escapatoria de nuestra mente y no podíamos darle el rumbo que deseábamos a esta historia, pero al fin pudimos ver la luz al final del túnel…XD

Está de más agradecerles por tomarse un poco de su tiempo en leer este capítulo y esperamos que sea de su agrado y esperamos que nos dejen sus comentarios; ya que, créannos que nos motivan a actualizar más rápido y también mis más sinceros agradecemos a las personas que me mandaron su apoyo y palabras de aliento para con la tesis créanme llegaron cuando más lo necesitaba…

ATT. Katy y Lisseth

Sin olvidar los agradecimientos especiales a:

**lis g: **Los celos chiba son fuego que quema, literalmente ( yo encantada de que me él me queme f. Lisseth), tratamos de actualizar lo más pronto posible, espero te guste la reconciliación, Serena claro que utilizo sus encantos para lograr que Darién entrara en razón. Tu idea nos encanta esperamos darte la sorpresa muy pronto, gracias por tus ánimos para seguir con la tesis.

**Usako-Chiba-T: **Vamos a consolarlo \(*_*)/ aunque Serena ya le subió los ánimos y mucho, jajjajajjaja. Gracias por seguirnos, que bien que te guste lo que escribimos, actualizamos lo más pronto que podemos, esperamos no decepcionarte. Besitos

**yesqui2000: **Gracias por tus review, ya volvió Darién aunque viene un poquito diferente, estamos viendo un lado de él que no es muy fácil ver, sigo amando las maldades de la mini Serena.

**S****akura-mayen**:Que bien que te guste lo que escribimos, mil gracias por leer nuestras locuras, espero te guste la reconciliación, amamos verlo celoso, se ve tan lindo. Gracias por tus buenos deseos con el desarrollo de la tesis, te mandamos un gran abrazo.

**NixSophie: **Amamos tu historia, la discusión no fue muy larga, arreglaron sus diferencias de un forma un poco menos convencional, aún falta que enfrenten un par de problemas, pero todo es para que su relación madure un poco más. Besos

**naiara moon: ** Esperamos puedas seguir leyendo nuestra historia, gracias por tus review.


	8. Chapter 07 Mi misión

Después del encuentro entre Darién y Serena en la feria se fueron hacia su apartamento donde él le entrego unas revistas en las que ella y Seiya eran los protagonistas, mientras discutían por los comentarios de las revistas el príncipe de la tierra comenzó a llorar, al notar la tristeza en su amor Serena se abalanzo hacia él y se besaron de manera tierna, pero poco a poco el calor de la situación comenzó a subir de nivel, justo en el momento que la situación se volvía más acalorada sonó el timbre y tuvieron que separarse, Darién se fue a tomar una ducha, mientras la princesa de la luna fue a atender la puerta.

Camino con prisa hacia la entrada aun roja por la pena, pero más aún por haber creado semejante reacción en Darién y ella que siempre pensó que él la veía como a una niña, ya que los besos que habían intercambiado antes de su partida a EEUU habían sido casi castos, él nunca se había sobrepasado con ella y estaba pensando seriamente, más que todo por su actitud fría que el solo estaba con ella por el futuro o porque se sentía amarrado gracias al pasado que habían compartido, pero viendo lo que había pasado ahora parece ser que aún tiene esperanzas.

* * *

**Capítulo 07 Mi misión**

* * *

Después de abrir la puerta escucho un fuerte reclamo de parte de su estómago, y recordó que no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

- ¿Serena, aun estas viva?- cuestiono en tono burlón la peli rosa.

- Claro, ¿qué esperabas?

- Nada.- dijo la pequeña encogiendo los hombros para restarle importancia.

- ¿Rini ya comiste?- cuestiono Serena con la pequeña aun frente a la entrada.

- No, aun no, justo íbamos a comer con Momo cuando te vi con Seiya, y después de como vi a Darién no tuve más alternativa que despedirme de Momo y venir a rescatarte antes de que mi padre cometiera alguna locura, el casi nunca se comporta así… por cierto ¿Dónde está?

- Tomando un baño.- le dijo, para luego instarla a caminar.- ven vamos a buscar algo de comer y compramos algo para preparar la cena.- concluyo y su estómago hizo un muy particular sonido protestando nuevamente por la falta de comida, gesto que fue imitado por el estómago de su futura hija, ambas rieron como locas mientras se dirigían al centro comercial.

* * *

Entro en el baño para poder tomar una ducha con agua fría, muy fría porque de otra manera no podría calmar los efectos que le habían causado los momentos compartidos con su princesa que se había vuelto mucho más osada y en cuestión de minutos había hecho pedazos las murallas que él había construido para poder mantener la situación bajo control.

Al sentir el agua fría cayendo por su cuerpo se estremeció, pero tuvo que soportar la desagradable sensación como pago por el momento mágico que había vivido, al menos en esta ocasión, ya no eran sueños; en los que compartía mucho más que simples besos con ella, esta vez fue algo real, muy real todavía podía sentir el contacto de su piel en sus manos y su cuerpo, incluso oler la fragancia de su cabello y el sabor de esa boca que era su perdición, mientras el agua lo tranquilizaba, pensaba que iba a tener que ser muy fuerte para poder contenerse la siguiente vez, hubiera o no interrupciones, necesitaba calmarse, sabía que ella se merecía solo lo mejor y estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio por volver a compartir esa perfecta unión con su eterno amor.

Al salir del baño se acercó a la sala, al ver el sillón se recostó, pero estaba tan cansado que a pesar de intentarlo no pudo mantenerse despierto y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Al llegar al centro comercial Serena y Rini se dividieron para ir una por los ingredientes y la otra a comprar comida preparada porque no podrían esperar hasta que la cena estuviera lista, la pequeña dama se fue a comprar el almuerzo a una pizzería

Mientras la princesa de la luna se dirigía al súper mercado para poder comprar los ingredientes necesarios para preparar la cena se paró frente a la tienda de lencería que había visto en la revista que le mostro Mina, sintió un fuerte impulso por entrar a la tienda, pero tenía que reunirse con Rini muy pronto, así que otro día compraría la sorpresa para su príncipe, al pensar en la sorpresa recordó que aún no le había recibido como se debía así que saco su celular y mientras daba vueltas en busca de los ingredientes marco el número de Mina para organizar una fiesta de bienvenida para Darién, mas no quería que todas sus amigas supieran que él ya había vuelto quería que se llevaran una linda sorpresa al igual que ella al verlo.

- Hola,-

- Mina soy Serena, ¿Estás sola?

- Si…en que puedo ayudarte… Serena nos tienes abandonadas, entiendo que se los hagas a ellas, especialmente a Rei, pero a mí a tu hermana del alma ¡cómo puedes hacerme esto! - fue interrumpida por su amiga.

- Cálmate y siéntate.- le ordeno.- tengo algo que contarte y eres la primera en saberlo a parte de mi familia así que no puedes quejarte.

- De que se trata, dime.- exclamo impaciente- Ya me senté así que puedes empezar a hablar.

- lo haría si te callarlas...

-Está bien empieza.

-pero quiero que guardes el secreto.

- Ya deja de hacérmela de misterio, por favor.- imploro.- no habrás traicionado a Darién con Seiya, ¿verdad?

- Ya cállate o no te cuento.

- Está bien habla… pero que sea rápido, me mata la curiosidad.

- Darién volvió, y me vio con Seiya en el parque de diversiones… - después de contarle lo sucedido entre ambos y obviando la forma en que se habían reconciliado, guardo silencio esperando una respuesta.- ¡Mina! – grito para hacerla volver a la realidad.

- No lo puedo creer, yo me muero si mi novio regresa y me encuentra en una cita con el otro.

- No hagas de mi vida una novela querida Mina, ya para eso está Rini, y en primera no era una cita, y en segunda Seiya no es el otro, tu bien sabes que él siempre ha sido mi amigo y nada más.

- Cuanta suerte tienen algunas, tu teniendo a dos peleando por ti, y que hombres por Dios!, y yo más sola que un ermitaño porque la vida es tan injusta.

- Bájale al drama amiga, no me distraigas de mi objetivo, lo que quiero es hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida, pero la organizaremos entre tu, Andrew y yo, porque imagino que el ingrato de Darién le aviso antes a el que a mí, quiero darles una sorpresa a las demás.

- Me encanta tu idea quiero ver la cara de las demás al ver a Darién, ¿Ya pensaste en la otra sorpresa?, recuerda que tu fiesta privada será la más importante para él jajaja.

- ¡Mina!

- Ya que me gastas el nombre, por tu reacción me hago a la idea que será la fiesta privada en la que el estrene ese cuerpecito tuyo y no te preocupes por nada hablare con Andrew para que me ayude, déjamelo todo a mi.- afirmo con seguridad.

- Después de eso me dices que no me preocupe, como si fuera posible… bueno quedamos para mañana, cuando tengas todo listo me avisas, para llamar a las demás, bajo alguna excusa que ya iré pensando, ¿crees que puedes?.

- Confía en la Diosa del amor, para esta misión especial.

- Está bien hablamos después que ya tengo que pagar las compras.

Después de pagar por las compras se fue hacia el lugar donde su hija la esperaba impaciente. Al llegar a la pizzería vio a Rini sentada en una de las mesas, solo se sentó y comenzaron a devorar (Literalmente) la pizza que era una familiar de 10 porciones, al momento en que quedaban solo dos partes, Rini las tomo ambas y las guardo en un bolsa, ante la cara de asombro y enfado de Serena ella le explico.- son para Darién, por si no lo recuerdas el ya volvió y muy probablemente también quiera pizza, así que voy a llevarle un par porque tu solo piensas en tu estómago.

- Excelente idea, claro que lo recuerdo, pero supongo que ya había almorzado antes de ir a buscarnos, y para la cena ya llevamos los ingredientes para lo que hemos de preparar, por eso no me preocupe por guardar pizza para él, mejor vámonos que ya es tarde, y aún tenemos que ir a prepararla.- dijo parándose se dirigió al departamento de su novio, siendo seguida por la peli rosada.

-No lo creo, sé que mi papá un poco distante, pero conociéndolo de toda mi vida; aunque este en su pasado, te aseguro que lo más importante para él era estar contigo, pero cuando te vio con ese intento de cantante se olvidó todo y su actitud fue un poco aterradora, el casi nunca se comporta así en el futuro.- iba a seguir pero la rubia la interrumpió.

-¿Qué quieres decir con casi nunca?, cuando fuiste al departamento lo repetiste, pero no aclaraste el porqué.

-Es que el….-de pronto se quedó callada- no preguntes que no puedo decirte nada.

-Está bien, no puedes decirme todo lo que nos pasara después de todo.-al decir lo último la abrazo por lo hombros con un solo brazo, ya que cargaba con las bolsas de las compras.

* * *

Al despertar noto que todo estaba en silencio, cosa muy rara ya que estaban las dos Serenas en su apartamento, o al menos eso creía, al recorrer todo el lugar descubrió que no estaban por ninguna parte, a donde podían haber ido se preguntó, momentos más tarde sintió hambre y recordó que no había comido, busco en refrigerador, pero no había nada, lo cual era lógico ya que las chicas aun no esperaban su regreso, al dar un par de vueltas a su departamento observo que estaba muy bien cuidado, a pesar de que la encargada de cuidarlo había sido su amada novia, quien en ocasiones era muy descuidada.

Mientras caminaba terminando de revisar su apartamento, aquel lugar donde había compartido tantos momentos con ella, la razón de su vivir. Salió de sus pensamientos al pensar donde podrían estar sus adoradas Serenas, será que se habrán ido con el tal Seiya ese de nuevo, no podía ser, no podía simplemente porque ellas eran suyas y tenía que saber dónde estaban tomo su celular y estaba comenzando a marcar cuando escucho que introducían una llave para girar la cerradura de la puerta.

- Justo iba a buscarlas, ¿Dónde estaban?...

-Fuimos a buscar algo de comer y los ingredientes para preparar la cena, nosotras aun no habíamos almorzado.- Respondió la peli rosa.

Al verlo Serena se puso roja como tomate a causa del comportamiento que había tenido con él, y dijo para huir.- Yo… yo me tengo que ir, porque si no mama Ikuko se va a molestar conmigo.- puso la bolsa en las manos de su hija y se dio la vuelta, al notar que ella se iba Rini la tomo de la mano.

- No te vayas por favor, quiero que pasemos la tarde juntos Mamá, yo estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir un poco, mientras pueden preparar la cena, para que comamos juntos – Sugirió, la princesa de la luna se dio la vuelta y al observar la cara de su hija no pudo negarse a su petición - además quiero dormir con ustedes como siempre que vengo aquí porfis siiiip -dijo la pequeña imitando perfectamente los pucheros que ella utilizaba cuando quería que Darien hiciera algo por ella.

-Está bien hija…- abrazando a la peli rosa , realmente últimamente no puede negarle nada, se siente como que en verdad ya fuera su madre - pero tengo que llamar a Mamá ya son las 2 de la tarde y recuerda que estoy castigada y no puedo llegar más tarde de las 2:30, además no sé qué escusa darle.

-Serena tu madre sabe que estoy aquí….-al escuchar esto la princesa solo lo vio a los ojos por un momento después desvió la mirada y se encamino hacia el sofá-así que será mejor que inventemos algo que sea creíble, fui a buscarte en la mañana y fue ella la que me dijo que estabas en el parque de diversiones por eso te encontré-al ver que ella mantenía la vista en Rini y evitaba mirarlo supo que debía hablar rápido con ella, apenas regresaba al país y quería estar con ella sin ningún disgusto o malentendido entre ellos, lo que paso en la mañana solo fue un paso más en su relación se supone que tiene que unirlos no separarlos.

-No se preocupen yo hablare con ella, así también de paso le pido permiso a Mamá Ikuko para quedarme yo también, ya verán no que no podrá negarse a mí- al ver que ellos la miraban incrédulos añadió –recuerden que tengo el intelecto de mi padre.

-Créeme que estoy tomando nota de esto, y en el futuro te vigilare mucho, creo que al tener los genes de serena y míos me sacaras canas verdes.

-¡JA! Como puedes decir eso de mí, soy la pequeña Dama recuerdan, y ya me falta poco para ser toda una dama eso dicen mis padres; ya cumplí los once años…Ahh se me olvidaba, Darién te trajimos pizza por si tienes hambre-tomo una de las bolsas y se la extendió a él.

- Claro, tengo mucha hambre, gracias por pensar en mi.- Tomo la bolsa de las manos de su hija, con las demás que momentáneamente habían dejado en el piso en una mano y con la otra tomo de la muñeca a su prometida levantándola y halándola hacia la cocina. Mientras la pequeña dama se metía en la alcoba de su padre.

-No pueden negarme nada cuando les dijo mamá o papá jijiji, me pregunto porque se comportan así, ahora es Serena la que lo evade, porque siempre me toca asegurar mi existencia, ¿Que harían ese par sin mí? –se dirigió hacia el teléfono a llamarle a mamá Ikuko estaba segura que podría convencerla.

* * *

Al llegar a la cocina Serena se soltó de la mano de Darién y le dio la espalda para comenzar a lavar las verduras, mientras el buscaba los utensilios necesarios para la carne con verduras que iban a preparar, se hizo un silencio sumamente incomodo, el cual fue roto por un muy confundido pelinegro.

- ¿Qué te pasa?, pensé que estarías feliz por verme después de pasar tanto tiempo separados… Yo te extrañe… - se acercó y la brazo por la espalda.

- Me siento mal por lo que paso hoy, yo… me deje llevar… - Se puso roja nuevamente y no permitió que él le diera la vuelta, para evitar verlo tenía muchas emociones encontradas.

- ¿Piensas que fue un error?... - la soltó y le dio la vuelta más ella aun así rehuía de su mirada.- No te comprendo.

-Amor es que yo creí que no te había gustado mi forma de actuar…es la primera vez que me comporto así - suspiro para agarrar un poco de valor.- Yo no quiero que pienses mal de mí, no quiero que pienses que soy una chica fácil o algo así.- él la acercó aún más y ella lo abrazo, para después levantar la mirada en busca de sus ojos.

- Claro que se lo se princesa, te conozco demasiado como para pensar esas cosas de ti, lo que paso entre nosotros es solo una prueba de nuestro gran amor, o es que acaso ¿no sentiste lo que yo sentí?... – inclino la cabeza y la beso de forma suave, pero pasional, se interrumpió para decir.- ¿No lo sientes?- le dijo susurrando junto a su oído, para después inclinarse un poco más y darle un suave beso en el cuello.

- Lo… lo siento… - apretó su rostro contra su pecho.- Siento que te amo y que no puedo vivir sin ti… - Se hizo un silencio.- ¿Ya no estas molesto conmigo?

- Ya te dije que no, que confió plenamente en ti.- pero definitivamente en tu amiguito no, pero ya le dejare todo claro luego pensó.- preparemos la cena, porque cuando nuestra hija despierte tendrá hambre.- le dijo con una sonrisa de esas que a cualquiera le hacen temblar hasta las piernas, efecto al que la rubia no es inmune.

- Claro, preparemos la cena para nuestra hija… - se alejó hacia la mesa donde estaban las verduras, pero después se volvió y dijo.- Se escucha lindo cuando dices nuestra hija.- le sonrió radiante.

- Será porque es una prueba viviente de que tú y yo seguiremos juntos en el futuro, sin importar los problemas que se nos pongan por delante, corta las verduras mientras yo me como la pizza, y después preparo la carne, esa pequeña se enoja fácil, y no quiero que nada arruine nuestra tarde familiar- camino un par de pasos, la abrazo de nuevo y le dijo mientras depositaba besos en su cabello.- Gracias a ti hoy tengo una familia, gracias amor… - se alejó nuevamente para luego decirle- Ahora manos a la obra.

* * *

- Parece que ya se han reconciliado ese par de tontos, no entiendo como dos personas como ellos que se aman tanto tienen este tipo de problemas, creo que necesitan de mi ayuda para solucionarlos, estoy comenzando a comprender mi misión.- afirmo desde detrás de la puerta del cuarto del príncipe de la tierra la joven peli rosa.

Sonrió un poco y concluyo.- como en los viejos tiempos, pero los dejare cocinar a ellos, descansare un poco mientras espero a que todo esté listo.- y con una sonrisa triunfal se alejó de la puerta dispuesta a dormir en lo que las versiones más jóvenes de sus padres preparan la cena.

* * *

En la cocina Darién noto que aunque su amor había mejorado mucho en la cocina aun tenia algunos problemas, por lo que Tuxedo mask salió al rescate de la princesa de la luna, en silencio se acercó por la espalda y tomo la mano en la que sostenía el cuchillo y le mostro poco a poco como cortar el vegetal, un poco después noto que la cercanía con ella le estaba afectando de nuevo, el solo sentir el aroma de su cabello y esa dulce fragancia que emanaba de su piel, era suficiente estímulo para que Junior quisiera despertar del sueño al que lo había enviado con la ducha de agua fría, el pensar en otra ducha lo trajo a la realidad, ¿Qué pasaría si Rini salía y los veía así? Se preguntó, Poco a poco la soltó y se fue alejando mientras respiraba lentamente para controlar los efectos en su cuerpo; aunque lo que en verdad deseaba era encontrarse a solas con ella en el departamento… una buena temporada. Sentía como gracias a los pequeños avances en la relación con su princesa todo el autocontrol se venía abajo y tenía que comportarse porque no estaban solos o tendría graves problemas como cuando soñaba con ella.

-Gracias amor, aprenderé a cocinar muy pronto si un profesor como tú me da las clases.- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa para darse la vuelta y continuar con su labor.

-No juegue conmigo señorita, tenemos que cocinar.- si ella sigue así, como me voy a controlar, pequeña provocadora, aunque tal vez ella no es consciente de todo lo que provoca en mi con una pequeña sonrisa pensó.

* * *

Media hora después la cena estaba lista, momento justo en que la pequeña dama salía del cuarto de Darién.

Pusieron la mesa entre Darién y Rini, mientras Serena servía la comida que habían preparado.

Se sentaron a la mesa, con Serena y su príncipe de un lado, y su hija del otro. Comenzaron a comer.

- Este delicioso.- dijo Rini.

- Claro lo preparamos con mucho amor.- dijo Serena.

- Claro amor.- afirmo él y siguió comiendo.

Ya casi terminaban de comer cuando fue plenamente consciente de la cercanía con su princesa, sentía un deseo infinito de que pudieran estar solos, pero como no podía cerro los ojos un momento para pensar en otras cosas, necesitaba calmarse, pero no podía, ella estaba metida hasta en el más pequeño de sus pensamientos, no pudo resistir la tentación y deslizo su mano por debajo del mantel para sentir la piel que dejaba al descubierto la tela, era tan suave, mucho más de lo que había imaginado en aquellas noches que sucumbía al deseo en medio de sus fantasías, pero esta vez era diferente, podía sentir la suavidad de la blanca piel de su amada bajo el calor que emanaba de sus manos, dibujo con caricias la forma de las largas piernas de la dueña de su corazón, que a cada centímetro que recorría le parecían aún más perfectas, si seguía no podría controlarse más, pero tampoco podía parar, era como ser quemado a fuego lento, pero seguir avivando las llamas, unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente gracias al deseo contenido, mientras seguía explorando ahora por debajo de la ropa….

- ¡Darién! - gritaron

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – pregunto sorprendido.

* * *

**...Continuara...**

* * *

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo nuestras locuras, acá con un nuevo capítulo en el que se comienza a comprender el porqué de la visita de Rini, tenemos a un Darién más maduro y un poco más atrevido, además felices con la aceptación que tuvo el capítulo anterior, esperamos que les haya gustado este cap.

Solo aclarando mi amiguísima Katy es la que está desarrollando su tesis, yo por la gracia de Dios acabo de egresar hace un par de semanas, gracias por las ánimos que le mandan, son un gran apoyo en los momentos de más estrés.

F. Katy y Lisseth

Súper agradecidas con Uds. por compartir sus opiniones y brindarnos un incentivo para seguir escribiendo.

**lis g: **gracias por tus ánimos, las finanzas son horribles, pero cada carrera tiene su dificultad. Eso de que interrumpan en la mejor parte es detestable, pero quizá aún no es el momento adecuado para que las cosas sucedan, habrá que esperar haber hasta donde llegan ese par de tortolitos, en cuanto a Darién, generalmente quien sufre es Serena, queremos un poco de sufre Darién, sufre…aunque no se nos pasara la mano, solo lo suficiente para que nos entretengamos un rato.

**yesqui2000: **En ocasiones él se porta demasiado distante, mucho más en el anime, y pues para que Serena este segura de su amor, no hay mejor manera que demostrárselo, más aun ahora que volvió Seiya.

**Adoore:** gracias por seguir leyendo lo que escribimos, y mucho más por tomarte las molestia de dejarnos saber que te gusta.

**NixSophie: **Es una maldad que no puedo evitar cometer, la curiosidad es buena de vez en cuando.

**Usako-Chiba-T: **Aun no es el momento, pero ya casi, llegamos a la mejora parte 3:) besitos para ti.

**Sakura-mayen: **Acá te dejamos un cap mas, que esperamos t guste, nos esforzamos por actualizar lo más pronto posible, gracias por tus buenos deseos =D

**Mary Yuet: **Genial que te guste lo que escribimos y además le encuentres el sentido del humor a nuestras maldades, bendiciones para ti.

**Tania Jonas:** él es lindo de cualquier forma, pero celoso es irresistible, besos.

**Camony: **Gracias por leer nuestra historia, esperamos este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado, y que sigas leyendo lo que escribimos, saluditos.


	9. Chapter 08 Calmar mis ansias

Después de preparar la cena, se sentaron a la mesa a comer.

**POV Darién**

La comida estaba deliciosa, Serena estaba sentada junto a mí y yo no podía dejar de mirar sus piernas, ese short era demasiado revelador aun no puedo creer que le comprara esa ropa, en que estaba pensando, claro que me encanta vérselo puesto ¡pero de la puerta del departamento para adentro! ¡No en la calle donde cualquier hombre pueda verle esas piernas de infarto!

No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando le compre ese conjunto… esperen si… ¡si ya recordé! … ¡no estaba pensando! Fue una medida desesperada para irnos de esa tienda en donde ella como una niña pequeña curioseaba cada prenda de ropa del lugar y le dije que escogiera uno, cuanto me arrepiento ahora que cuando ella me dijo que le ayudara a elegir uno le dije exasperado al ver los gestos de la vendedora del lugar… que escogiera el que más le gustaba… si tan solo hubiera sabido que precisamente elegiría uno de los más cortos, ¡hubiera puesto mucha más atención definitivamente!

Pero volviendo a la realidad, precisamente a lo que tengo a la par mía… ¡a mi novia!… y sus muy definidas curvas… comí a la velocidad de la luz, porque necesitaba levantarme lo más pronto posible de la mesa, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir la tentación, no sabía bajo que excusa dejar la mesa antes de que ellas terminaran de comer, por lo que decidí esperar a que terminaran de cenar, además de poder seguir observando el bello paisaje que tenía a mi lado, aunque significara torturarme con solo poder ver, lo que tanto deseaba tocar, acariciar, besar y otras cosas no muy castas y posibles con la presencia de mi futura hija en mi departamento. Rini le decía no sé qué cosas a Serena, yo no entendía más que bla bla bla y mas bla, aunque ellas estaban de los más concentradas en su dialogo, cosa que agradecí, porque si no ya habrían notado que mi atención estaba totalmente enfocada en las piernas de mi princesa, tengo que controlarme dije, cerré mis ojos para tranquilizarme un poco, pero no podía, ella estaba metida hasta en el más pequeño de mis pensamientos, mantuve los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperar el control, pero no pude resistir la tentación y deslice la mano por debajo del mantel para sentir la piel que dejaba al descubierto la tela, era tan suave, mucho más de lo que había imaginado en aquellas noches que sucumbía al deseo en medio de mis fantasías, esta vez era tan diferente, podía sentir la suavidad de la blanca piel de mi amada bajo el calor que emanaba de mis manos, dibuje con caricias la forma de las largas piernas de la dueña de mi corazón, que a cada centímetro que recorría me parecían aún más perfectas, si seguía no podría controlarme más, pero tampoco podía parar, era como ser quemado a fuego lento y seguir avivando las llamas, unas gotas de sudor bajaban por mi frente gracias al deseo contenido, mientras seguía explorando ahora por debajo de la ropa…. Cuando oí que me llamaban.

¡No!... no podía ser verdad, el cansancio m había vencido, me quede dormido mientras trataba de controlar mis deseos, como me había quedado dormido, y vaya que sueños los que estaba teniendo, solo espero no tener reacciones físicas de mi dulce fantasía. Un nuevo grito me saca de mi ensimismamiento.

**FIN POV Darién**

* * *

**Capitulo 08 Calmar mis ansias**

* * *

- ¡Darién! - gritaron

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – pregunto sorprendido enderezándose en la silla.

- ¡Te dormiste! Mientras te contaba sobre lo que me paso desde la última visita que hice.- dijo Rini molesta.

-Y la que se queda dormida en medio de las conversaciones soy yo.- Bromeo la princesa de la luna, que al notar el cansancio en la cara de Darién se comenzó a preocupar.- Estas muy cansado.

- Un poco, creo que he dormido a lo sumo unas 8 horas en 3 días, porque tuve que desvelarme terminando de llenar formularios, redactando informes, en fin tramitando mí regreso a Tokio para poder volver con mi hermosa novia y resulta que me encuentro con semejantes sorpresas.

- no digas eso amor, sabes que no podría estar más feliz… -"_si supieras lo que tengo en mente no dirías eso, superaría tus expectativas_ _cariño"_ pensó la princesa de la luna - Con ustedes así en familia - dijo suspirando - Deberías irte a descansar, la cama tiene sabanas limpias, me encargue de ello personalmente, ve a descansar amor, yo aún tengo un par de cosas que hablar con Rini.

- ¿Qué me ocultan ustedes par de Serenas?- se levantó de la mesa después de confirmar con un profundo alivio que no había evidencia alguna del agradable sueño.

- ¡Nada!- expresaron a coro poniendo cara de inocencia.

- Estoy demasiado cansado como para investigar sus planes maquiavélicos el día de hoy, pero mañana…mañana descubriré que maquinan en esas mentes "Inocentes".- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación.

Una vez solas.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme?- cuestiono la peli rosa.

- Mañana le haremos una fiesta de bienvenida a Darién en el Crown, pero las demás no saben que ya volvió, así que pensamos darles la sorpresilla al verlo.

- ¿A qué hora será la fiesta?

- Aun no definimos bien con Mina, pero será tipo 3 de la tarde, espero que mi amiga no salga con algún nuevo invento, no tienes ni idea las locuras que se inventa.- Suspiro sonoramente recordando el tipo de bienvenida privada que quería Mina que le diera a Darién.

- Vaya amiga que tienes Serena, esa niña es muy, pero muy especial, sinceramente no entiendo como depositas toda tu confianza en ella.

- ¿Ahora vuelvo a ser Serena? Ya veo que lo de llamarme mamá no es más que una estrategia.- espero respuesta que no obtuvo, por lo que le respondió.- Es muy fácil, ella es mi amiga y es tan parecida a mí en tantos sentidos, por ello sé que puedo depositar toda mi confianza en ella, porque pone alma, vida y corazón en cada cosa que hace.

- Tienes razón, tú eres medio atolondrada, pero sin importar el esfuerzo que se necesite siempre logras lo que te propones.

- Ese es el punto pequeña, no te dejes influenciar tan fácilmente por las apariencias de las personas, y recuerda todos merecemos una oportunidad.

- Escuchándote hablar así, veo que muy en el fondo ya te estas volviendo tan sabia como mi madre, por cierto mañana tengo unas cosas que hacer por la tarde, así que creo que llegare un poquito tarde.

- Vámonos a dormir, que mañana será un día muy largo.- dijo mientras pasaba su brazo sobre el hombro de su hija y acariciaba con la mano libre su cabello rosa.

- Está bien mamá.- expreso la pequeña dama, siendo plenamente sincera con sus palabras.

* * *

Durante la madrugada se despertó el príncipe de la tierra, y noto que sus Serenas ya estaban descansando plácidamente en la cama, Rini estaba al centro justo entre ambos y servía de división a la feliz pareja como siempre hacia cuando se quedaba con ellos , eran preciosas ambas, ella su eterno amor la mujer de sus pesadillas y la razón de sus sueños, y la pequeña de pelo rosado, el fruto de su amor, como quisiera estar a solas con Serena, bueno pero gracias a Rini podía disfrutar una vez más de verla recostada sobre mi cama, aunque solamente fuera verla , cuando lo que en verdad quiero no es dormir y realizar ciertas actividades con ella, pero todo a su tiempo, ahora solo me conformo con despertar y que ella sea lo primero que vea, pensó.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlas, fue hacia el baño se lavó la cara y volvió a la cama, a pesar de que ya había descansando, aún necesitaba un par de horas de sueño, fue hacia el otro lado de la cama y deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de su amada, después de eso se acostó de nuevo y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Por la mañana un extraño olor lo despertó, olía a quemado, si en definitiva algo se estaba quemando, que no sea todo el apartamento pidió mirando al techo, mientras cubría con la sabana a su hija que extrañamente aún seguía durmiendo.

Al salir vio lo que se temía, Serena estaba en la cocina, preparando no sé qué platillo al carbón.

Con paso sigiloso se acercó a ella por la espalda y noto que estaba hablando por teléfono y decía. -No se ya veré que excusa invento… ¡Seiya!... claro porque no se me ocurrió antes.

Siguió caminando sin hacer ruido, le tomo la cintura y beso su mejilla mientras le dijo.

-A quien le darás excusas amor.- se cruzó de brazos ahora furioso con su adorado tormento.

Serena del susto hizo volar su celular por los aires, que casualmente callo sobre la mezcla para panqueques que estaba preparando para el desayuno, se había levantado muy temprano, para preparar el desayuno y darles una pequeña sorpresa, no era nada del otro mundo, un par de panqueques con fruta picada, el problema había surgido al recibir la llamada de Mina para ultimar detalles sobre la fiesta.

**Flash back.**

Estaba de lo más concentrada cocinando cuando sonó su celular, corrió a contestar, porque no quería que el ruido despertara a los que aún seguían durmiendo, aun no tenía lista la sorpresa.

- Buenos días.- respondió la guerrero de la luna.

- ¡Wow, estas despierta!

- Si solo llamas para molestar, podemos hablar más tarde, porque estoy cocinando.

- Bájale dos amiga, solo quiero ultimar los detalles de lo de ahora en la tarde.

- Ok discúlpame, pero es que no se si seré capaz de cocinar y hablar por teléfono, quiero darle una pequeña sorpresa a tu ya sabes quién cuando se despierte.

- Ya me extrañaba que estuvieses levantada tan temprano, los milagros que hace el amor.

- Tienes razón las cosas que hace el amor, solo espero que estos panqueques estén comibles, jajajajajaja.

-Pobres Rini y Darién, espero que sobrevivan hasta las 3 de la tarde que es la hora de la fiesta, si ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Claro Mina quedamos a las 3 de la tarde en el Crown.

- Correcto amiga, a esa hora, ¿ya tienes pensado que les dirás a las demás?

- No sé ya veré que excusa invento.

- Dile que Seiya quiere verlas o algo así.

-¡Seiya!… claro porque no se me ocurrió antes.

**Fin Flash Back.**

- A… A… Amor… ¿Qué haces acá? – Tenía el corazón en las manos por el susto.

- Creo que este es mi apartamento, ¿O será que también cambio de dueño? – le dijo asumiendo una pose orgullosa, pero extremadamente Sexy

- No entiendo de que hablas, ¿Qué rayos te sucede? – el susto dio paso a la confusión.

- Nada, ¿porque? ¿Pasa algo? Como nunca me doy cuenta de lo que pasa, quizá ahora tampoco lo he notado.- Añadió sarcástico.

- Habla claro que no entiendo ni lo más mínimo de que me hablas.

Suspiro para calmarse o para agarrar fuerzas y respondió.- ¿Qué es eso de que me darás excusas?

- Déjame explicarte…

- ¿Saldrás de nuevo con el "Amiguito" tuyo ese?

- No es lo que piensas…

- No me quieras ver cara de estúpido, yo escuche claramente cuando decías que me darás excusas para irte con él a quien sabe qué lugar… - ella estaba sumamente conmocionada por sus palabras.-

- Quieras escuchar o no, te lo diré….

-Cállate, que excusa me piensas dar ahora, no quiero escuchar más mentiras que salgan de tu linda boca.

- Odio que no confíes en mí, Si no te callas me voy inmediatamente de tu apartamento.- dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal.

- Está bien escucho las excusas de la princesa.- seguía con los sarcasmos.

- Bájale dos o te quedaras hablando solo.- le espeto mientras se dirigía hacia la salida. El corrió tras ella y le tomo la muñeca para retenerla, mientras veía como estaba llorando, las lágrimas de ella lo trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

- Perdóname princesa.- la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazo con fuerza mientras añadía.- Yo no quería que esto pasara.

- Me exasperan tus celos.

- Pero así me amas.- Afirmo coqueto.

- Señor Chiba usted amaneció con un humor más agrio que el limón en esta mañana.- le hablo coqueta mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello, levanto la mirada y se encontró con los labios de su príncipe celoso.

- Explícame que paso amor.- le pregunto mientras rompía el abrazo para poder secar tiernamente las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

-Hablaba con Mina, hoy nos veremos en el Crown y quiere que vaya sola, por eso no te había dicho nada.

- ¿Y las excusas?

- Las excusas son para las chicas, puesto que iba a salir con ellas a comprar, pero no podre porque me reuniré con Mina.

- ¿Y tú amiguito cómo encaja en esto?

- Como las chicas no saben que tú ya volviste no podía decirles que estaré contigo, por eso pensaba decirles que saldré con Seiya, eso es lo que escuchaste osos celoso.- Añadió mientras le daba un tierno beso en la barbilla para calmar su conciencia por mentirle de esa manera.

- Yo no soy celoso.- le respondió haciendo pucheros.- Aunque puedo ser tu oso cariñoso si quieres.- Le dijo con una insinuación que prometía más que solo un abrazo.-

- No sé si quiera un oso, déjeme pensarlo.- dijo para seguirle el juego.

- Sabes esto me huele mal.- Esa afirmación la tomó por sorpresa.

- Que…. Que… deja de imaginar cosas.- Temía que su actuación no hubiera sido convincente

- Realmente me huele mal.- inspiro con fuerza.- Si en definitiva huele a quemado.- Concluyo.

- ¡Mis panqueques! .-grito mientras corría como loca hacia la cocina.

Al llegar vio que una espesa columna de humo salía de la sartén, los panqueques se habían perdido en absoluto, y la mezcla contenía su celular que también ahora estaría inservible, término de preparar los panqueques mientras Rini que se había despertado por su último grito le ayudaba a cortar la fruta mientras Darién preparaba la mesa.

El desayuno paso sin mayor sorpresa, salvo que los panqueques que haba preparado Serena estaban deliciosos, a pesar de que ya habían aclarado las cosas el ambiente se sentía un poco pesado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a la pequeña dama que prefirió dejarlos solos, bajo una pequeña excusa.

- No me había percatado de la hora, me iré a bañar, ya es tardísimo y aun debo pasar a cambiarme - al ver la cara de confusión de su futuro padre agrego - Tengo que ir a encontrarme con Momoko saldremos un momento a pasarlo juntas ya se lo había comentado a Serena papi.- termino de decir poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena, no importaba si era en el pasado o en el futuro su padre casi nunca podía resistirse cuando ella actuaba así, su madre era cuento muy aparte.

El mencionado volvió a ver a su novia y ella en respuesta asintió confirmando lo dicho por la peli rosada contesto - Está bien pero te quiero en casa temprano, y espero que no anden con travesuras… - mirando fijamente a su hija dijo– porque me enterare de todo, recuerda que puedo saber cada cosa que pasa en el planeta - ya relajándose añadió - diviértete hija.

Serena estaba casi riéndose al preguntarse qué le pasaba a Darién, si él era el más consentidor con Rini y que decir de la cara de ella, si lo miraba como si le hubieran cambiado a su adorado padre en EEUU – A sus órdenes mi general.- dijo socarrona la pequeña.- parece que no tenerme aquí, ha hecho que olvides como tratar a tu hermosa hija.- partió hacia el baño.

- Quiero cuidarte eso es todo, quien sabe qué clase de jovencitos se encuentren en la calle ahora - dijo el con una cara muy seria.

La rubia al escuchar esto último no pudo contener la carcajadas que había tratado de esconder - Jajajaja Darién que te pasa cariño – al ver que este la veía confundido agrego- Te estas comportando idéntico a mi padre cuando quiero salir contigo, claro que a él si tengo que mentirle sobre con quien saldré si no, no podría verte.- Comenzó a recoger los platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

-Eso es verdad yo lo he visto, y no me comporto como tu padre no me cambies el tema… - Se quedó pensando en sus palabras y concluyo- Además esta jovencita es hija tuya Serena… es igual a ti en casi todo y eso es lo que más me asusta.- Tomo el plato restante.

- Deja el drama que yo soy todo una angelita.- puso cara de inocencia, antes de que el pudiera objetar algo se dio la vuelta y camino con los platos hacia la cocina- y ella también tiene muchos parecidos contigo, especialmente con el carácter y gracias a Dios también en inteligencia solamente que ella la utiliza para otros fines, como hostigar a su futura madre por ejemplo - termino de decir esto en un susurro y más bien para sí misma pero aun así fue escuchada por él ya que en esos momentos estaba pendiente de cualquier cosa relacionada con ella.

Al notar el panorama que le ofrecía su novia de la parte posterior de su agraciado y tentador cuerpo la siguió instantáneamente como si de un hechizo se tratara. Ella puso los platos en lavadero y él la imito sin decir palabra alguna, pero después al notar que estaban solos en la cocina vio una oportunidad de oro para saciar sus ansias, sabía que su futura hija estaba cerca y podía descubrirlos pero ya no soportaba, solo ver las delicadas curvas sin poder siquiera tocarla con un dedo, tenía que ser cuidadoso y cauteloso por cualquier ruido, no por nada era un genio en los estudios, había mejores formas de ocupar esa inteligencia así como ella dijo, eso solamente servía para ser más cautelosos por la visita de su futura hija entrada en la adolescencia con los caracteres y formas de ser de Serena, él estaba seguro que iba a sacarle canas verdes en un futuro, pero creía que ser el rey lo ayudaría de mucho. Pero por ahora que mejor que buscar cualquier oportunidad con su princesa, por lo que camino silencioso tras ella como zorro tras un pequeño conejo, aunque en este caso coneja.

- Mi dulce ángel tengo hambre.- dijo mientras la tomaba por la espalda y rozaba con su nariz el cuello de Serena absorbiendo su aroma, ese olor estaba despertando su instinto de depredador y ella por instinto movió la cabeza hacia un lado dándole más acceso- y sabes algo solamente tú puedes saciarme, pensó.

- Que quieres decir con eso, acabamos de comer, y sabes que tengo que irme con Rini, pero si tienes mucha hambre puedes comer un poco de la fruta que hay en el refrigerador mientras nosotras estamos fuera.- se estremeció al sentir las caricias de su boca sobre el cuello, además de sus manos vagando por su cintura ondulando hacia arriba rozando cada vez más la curva de sus pechos y hacia abajo deslizándose hasta su cadera, reuniendo la poca cordura que le quedaba le pregunto.- ¿Qué quieres comer? – pregunto dándose la vuelta noto lo que pasaba, viéndole coquetamente a los ojos y usando un provocativo tono de voz por primera vez siguiéndole el juego al príncipe, pensaba ella erróneamente que teniendo a la peli rosa en el departamento el solamente estaba bromeando.

- Coneja…- apenas ella abrió la boca en intento de protestar la beso y aprovecho que tenía abierta la boca para deslizar su lengua hasta el interior, saboreando el dulce sabor de su boca, se separó un poco para añadir.- se me antoja una preciosa coneja de ojos azules, creo que me la comería entera, de la cabeza a los pies.-

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida ante su proposición, pero le respondió valiente – Señor Darién lamento informarle que la coneja no estaba en nuestro menú de desayuno, pero si le podemos ayudar en algo mas.- En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, pero no cualquiera era esa que tanto le gustaba, esa tan endemoniadamente sexy.

-Ya basta de juegos amor, creo que si no pruebo tus labios en este momento me moriré de hambre.- y así lo hizo se lanzó voraz sobre ella acallando con su boca el grito de impresión de la princesa de la luna al sentirse atrapada entre él y la pared de la cocina, no tuvo oportunidad de protestar porque al momento sintió la lengua de su príncipe rozando el interior de su boca, correspondió la caricia con una sensual danza de su lengua, el fuego en su interior se vio avivado al sentir las delicadas caricias en sus pechos por sobre la blusa, el dejo su boca y descendió con besos hasta llegar a la piel que quedaba descubierta de tela de la blusa, las manos vagaban por sus hombros y no fue consiente en que momento en medio de las caricias él había bajado los tirantes de la blusa dejándola solo en sostén, hasta que sintió su boca vagando desde un pecho a otro pasando por la unión de los mismos, Darién estaba desabrochándole el sostén para tener un mejor acceso cuando el click de la puerta les recordó que no estaban solos, Serena se lanzó con presteza al suelo para ocultar su parcial desnudez, mientras el salió volando de la cocina con un cuenco de frutas.

- Ya estoy lista, solo me voy a casa a cambiarme.

- Está bien solo ten mucho cuidado.- añadió su futuro padre para disimular la frustración que sentía en ese momento.

- ¿Y Serena dónde está? No la he visto en la cocina.

- Está en la cocina, pero anda buscando un arete que ha perdido.- lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la rubia escuchara la excusa que había inventado.

- Si.- grito desde la cocina, se terminó de acomodar la blusa, pero aun sentía las mejillas arder a causa de las caricias de su eterno amor, así que se paró y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto para poder lavarse la cara con agua fría, en el transcurso les dijo que debía buscar en el baño tal vez ahí lo había perdido.

* * *

**...Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas de autoras.**

Les dejamos un nuevo capítulo que esperamos les guste.

Mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero mi súper amiguis Katy anda tri ocupada con la tesis, y yo ando medio enferma todavía, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo nuestro Fic, esperamos actualizar el próximo lo más pronto posible y les tenemos una pequeña sorpresa para el siguiente.

Ahora respondiendo sus reviews, gracias por dejarnos sus comentarios.

**yesqui2000: **lo clásico en cualquier pareja discutir por nada, aunque los problemas son necesarios para que la relación madure.

**Adoore: **Gracias, queremos presentar el otro lado de Darién uno más parecido al del manga, pero con nuestro toque especial.

**Usako-Chiba-T: **Tal parece que ya perdió el poco control que le quedaba, ya falta muy poco para que tengan un poco más de privacidad, aunque el no piensa desperdiciar ni la más mínima oportunidad. Ta mandamos un abrazo, besitos.

**NixSophie: **anda súper inquieto, y mucho más osado, esperamos haber que sucede con esta parejita, te cuento que me envicie con tu nueva historia Amor real, esta genial sale en absoluto de lo común.

**Mary Yuet: **xD tu comentario me mato de la risa, bastante creativa tu imaginación, jajaja espero hayamos aclarado tus dudas

**Tania Jonas: **Gracias, tratamos que tenga de todo un poco, esperamos sigas leyendo nuestra historia, besitos

**Camony: **gracias tus comentarios nos dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo, sigue con nuestra historia.

**Sakura-mayen: **lo sentimos no pudimos actualizar antes, pero acá te dejamos un nuevo capítulo. Abrazo


	10. Chapter 09 Puntos de vista

¿Y Serena dónde está? No la he visto en la cocina.

- Está en la cocina, pero anda buscando un arete que ha perdido.- lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la rubia escuchara la excusa que había inventado.

- Si.- grito desde la cocina, se terminó de acomodar la blusa, pero aun sentía las mejillas arder a causa de las caricias de su eterno amor, así que se paró y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto para poder lavarse la cara con agua fría, en el transcurso les dijo que debía buscar en el baño tal vez ahí lo había perdido.

* * *

**Capítulo 09 Puntos de vista**

* * *

Serena se tomó un par de minutos antes de salir del baño, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, si bien el primer acercamiento de ese tipo fue por ella y ¡apenas el día de ayer! Nunca se atrevió a pensar que esos encuentros podrían darse en cualquier parte del departamento, mucho menos por iniciativa de él, siempre fue tan serio y correcto en su relación, que ya estaba pensando por su actitud tan fría cada vez que se colgaba de su brazo que él no tenía interés de ese tipo en ella, ¡es que el hombre parecía de piedra! Pensó

Nada de lo que ella había hecho antes de su partida había funcionado, se agarraba de su brazo siempre intentando poder acercarse todo cuanto le fuera posible, sin embargo él siempre la trataba igual que a su futura hija de seis años que estaba con ellos en esa época, como una niña, esa forma de comportarse de el solo la hacía pensar que estaba con ella por obligación, porque ya tenían su futuro bien definido, o tal vez por la promesa que les había unido en el pasado, pero con lo que paso hace unos minutos ya no sabía que pensar.

En verdad necesitaba calmarse o Rini notaria los efectos que había causado en ella su príncipe, y vaya efectos, aun podía sentir la calidez de sus manos deslizándose por su cuerpo, el placer que le había brindado al rozar con su boca su cuello y ni que decir lo osado que había sido al besar sus pechos, su novio estaba cambiando, ya empezaba a pensar como la peli rosada, que a su amado novio se lo habían cambiado en su visita a EEUU, aunque si bien esos cambios le estaban gustando, estaba llegando a pensar que no podían quedarse solos por mucho tiempo o la pasión haría estragos en sus principios y caería rendida en sus brazos.

Aun un poco nerviosa llegó a la sala donde su pequeña hija ya estaba bañada y algo incomoda por vestir la misma ropa del día anterior al parecer la ropa que había dejado en apartamento de su padre era inservible, por eso necesitaba ir primero a la casa de Serena para poder cambiarse de ropa.

Reunió el valor suficiente y dijo.

- Rini ya tenemos que irnos, mama estará molesta si llegamos tarde, no quiero que me castigue más de lo que ya estoy.

- ¿Piensas salir a la calle así?- pregunto Darién molesto, mientras Rini reía.

- ¡ Oh por Dios! - Exclamo al notar que aun portaba su pijama, nunca pensó que los recuerdos de lo que compartió con Darién podrían afectar tanto su cerebro.- Ya vuelvo…. Espérame.- Grito ya desde la recamara.

Un par de minutos más tarde volvió vistiendo una falda corta azul y una camisa celeste tipo topless, aun tenia ropa en el apartamento de Darién, ya que en la ausencia de su novio, ella se ocupó del lugar, a veces especialmente en la época de calor al contar con la confianza y autorización de Darien se quedaba con sus amigas a estudiar.

Darién se quedó boquiabierto al ver lo linda que se veía con esa ropa, pero estaba demasiado provocativa desde su punto de vista, y el no estaría cerca para poder alejar cualquier tonto que pusiera siquiera sus ojos en la mujer que él amaba.

Rini mientras tanto hablaba con Momo para explicarle a su amiga el porqué de su retraso, estaba segura que no podría llegar a tiempo.

- Voy a ir a dejarlas, no puedo dejar que vayan solas.

- Cariño no puedes, recuerdas que mamá no sabe que nos quedamos en tu casa, podría sospechar si vas a dejarnos.- Dijo la rubia sin entender las razones de él.

- Esta bien, pero déjenme llamar un taxi, no quiero que se vayan en bus.- Noto que Rini aún seguía hablando por teléfono y se acercó a la rubia para depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios, mientras susurraba sobre ellos un -Te amo.

Y así las Serenas partieron a casa apenas llego el taxi.

* * *

**En el Crown.**

Mina llego muy temprano, a el salón de juegos no podía defraudar la confianza que su amiga había depositado en ella, pondría todo su empeño en que todo saliera bien.

- Buenos días Andrew.- saludo la inner del amor.

- Buenos días Mina, ¿vienes para que podamos ir a comprar las cosas de la fiesta?

- Claro, vengo por ti para que me acompañes a comprar.

- Tengo algo que decirte… - Le dijo muy serio.

- ¡NO me asustes! - Chillo preocupada.

- No puedo ir contigo, el chico que me ayuda a cuidar mientras yo no puedo, está enfermo, y no puedo dejar solo el negocio.

- Eres… eres un ser malvado, me abandonas a mi suerte, en este mundo cruel y frio.

- Tranquila, ya tengo una solución que espero te guste.

- Habla mal amigo, antes de que decida no volver a hablarte nunca jamás.

- Mi primo está en la ciudad, hable con él en la mañana para que pueda acompañarte a hacer las compras y así además se da una vuelta por la ciudad, ¿qué opinas de mi solución? – Pregunto el rubio, espero una respuesta, pero su amiga estaba fascinada viendo a un chico rubio de ojos azules muy parecido a Andrew, pero con un par de años menos.

* * *

**Casa Tsukino **

**-** Buenos días mama.- dijeron a coro las serenas.

- Buenos días, ¿cómo les fue en casa de Rei?

- bien mama.-

- Rini tu amiga te llamo hace un rato, dijo que en media hora venia, así que arréglate rápido.

- Este bien, subiré al cuarto a arreglarme antes de que venga Momo.- Subió corriendo las escaleras para poder cambiarse de ropa.

- Mama hoy queremos organizar una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para Darién, así que también tengo que salir, para ayudar a preparar las cosas y comprar lo necesario.

- Esta bien hija, solo ten mucho cuidado, y ¿si llama Darién que le digo?

- Dile que Mina vino por mí un poco antes y que me fui con ella, no menciones nada de la fiesta porque es una sorpresa, iré a bañarme y le llamare a Mina para ponernos de acuerdo.-

- Que todo les salga bien hija.

- Gracias mama.

* * *

**En el Crown.**

- Erick.- hablo Andrew para llamar la atención de su primo, el cual no tardó mucho en llegar hasta donde estaban los rubios.

- Hola Andrew, ¿Cómo estás?

- Ella es mi amiga Mina.- Señalo a la rubia que se encontraba aun fascinada a su lado, al oír su nombre volvió al mundo real.

- Es un gusto conocerla.- tomo la mano de la rubia y añadió.- Un verdadero gusto, soy Erick el primo de Andrew.

- Mu… Mucho gusto Erick.- se sentía un poco retraída, pero agarrando valor, dijo.- Donde lo tenías guardado Andrew, esto una maldad, ya van dos en este día.

- ¿Entonces, no quieres ir de compras con mi primo?

- ¡ NO! – Al ver las caras de asombro aclaro.- Quiero decir no es así, si quiero ir con tu primo, me parece una muy buena idea querido Andrew.- se despidió y tomo el brazo de Erick, y así partieron a por las compras, Mina comenzó a hablar hasta por los codos, pero el primo de Andrew parecía fascinado con cada palabra que salía de boca de la rubia.

* * *

**Casa Tsukino**

Después de tomar un baño y arreglarse un poco, estaba lista y con intenciones de salir, pero necesitaba ponerse de acuerdo con Mina antes de salir de la casa, porque no tenía celular, así que tomo el teléfono y marco el número de su amiga, un tono, dos tonos, el celular sonaba y sonaba. Nada su amiga no contestaba, espero y unas 15 minutos después obtuvo respuesta.

- Mina al habla.

- ¡Por fin contestas!

- Lo siento, no había escuchado el celular.

- Estaba preocupada por ti, temía que necesitaras mi ayuda y yo aun en casa.

- Tomate tu tiempo amiga, estoy muy bien acompañada.

- Mina, Andrew es de Lita, no puedes…

- Tranquila, no es el, estoy con su primo Erick así que tomate tu tiempo, no te ofendas, pero prefiero estar solita con seste bombón.

- Está bien, solo dime donde te veo y a qué hora.

- Nos vemos en el Crown en 20 minutos, para que podamos comenzar a preparar todo, y ya tenemos todo así que no te preocupes Andrew me dijo que en honor al regreso de su mejor amigo el correría con todos los gastos así tranquilízate.

- Muy bien te veo ahí, lleva intacto al primo de Andrew, por favor.- Bromeo

- Intentare no comérmelo antes de la fiesta jajajajajaja.

- Nunca cambiaras, adiós.

- Adiós Sere.

Tomo el bolso y partió hacia el Crown.

* * *

**En el Crown.**

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde y en cierto lugar de diversiones que había colgado el letrero de cerrado hace un par de horas debido a la celebración que sería sorpresa para más de alguno, en el interior se podía ver trabajar de un lado para otro a cuatro personas.

- Mina, ¿cómo van con los bocadillos? – Grito Serena desde las mesas, mientras terminaba de limpiar.

- Según veo Andrew y Erick, se las están arreglando bien con la comida, yo ya casi termino con la decoración.

- Creo que ya es hora de ir llamando a los demás, Mina préstame tu celular.

- ¿Para qué lo quieres?

- Tengo que hablar con las demás, para invitarlas a la fiesta.

- Llámales del tuyo, a mí me costara un ojo de la cara si llamas a todas desde mi celular.

- Pues tienes que dármelo quieras o no, porque gracias a tu llamada mi celular esta arruinado.- Comenzó a forcejear con su mejor amiga para quitarle el celular.- Dámelo Mina, por las buenas.- Amenazo.

- Tómalo, es todo tuyo, así por las buenas como no te lo voy a prestar.- Bromeo un poco molesta.

- Ve a decirle a Andrew que hable con Darién por favor.-Dijo mientras comenzaba a marcar el número de Amy, que siempre es la más ocupada, después de un par de tonos obtuvo respuesta.

- Buenas tardes Mina.

- Hola Amy, soy Serena, Mina me ha prestado su teléfono, porque el mío se arruino hoy por la mañana.

- Dime Sere.

- Necesito que vengas urgente al Crown, tenemos que hablar sobre algo muy serio, he decidido reunirlas a todas aquí, en 45 minutos, ¿Puedes venir?

- Está bien, pero ¿A qué se debe tanta urgencia?

- Cuando estés acá, te lo explico, necesito que todas estén para poder decírselos.

- Bueno tendré que esperar hasta dentro de una hora, estaré ahí puntual me mata la curiosidad, hasta pronto.

- Muy bien, acá te esperamos.- Así llamo a todas y cada una de las demás Inner, las cuales estuvieron de acuerdo en reunirse con ella en 45 minutos, Darién llegaría 15 minutos después, así sus amigas se llevarían una buena sorpresa al verlo.

* * *

- Chiba al habla.

- Amigo necesito hablar urgente contigo, ¿puedes venir al Crown en una hora?

- ¿Qué pasa Andrew? Me estas asustando.

- Te lo diré apenas llegues, estas cosas no se pueden hablar por teléfono, necesito que vengas, ¿Vendrás?

- Claro, pero dime al menos de que se trata, ¿Es… es… sobre Serena?

- Ni hablar no hay adelantos solo te lo diré personalmente.- Andrew apenas pudo contener las ganas que tenia de reírse, había conseguido en verdad la atención de su amigo, pero valdría la pena por ver la cara que pondría apenas gritaran sorpresa.

- Si ese es el caso, en una hora en el Crown.- Mil ideas cruzaban por la cabeza de Darién, será que Serena había hecho algo mientras él no estaba, algún nuevo pretendiente estará rondando a su pequeño ángel, no, confiaba en ella, jamás podría traicionarlo.

* * *

Mina estaba colgando unos globos en la puerta cuando la silla en la que estaba se movió un poco, esperaba sentir el dolor al chocar contra el suelo, más el impacto nunca llego, solo sintió como un cuerpo cálido la abrazaba, mientras un olor más que embriagante llego hasta su nariz, un perfume varonil y a la vez suave, se sintió mareada ante tantas sensaciones juntas, a lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz de su héroe.

-¿Está bien?... ¿Está bien?... ¿Está bien?... – Erick preocupado preguntaba a Mina que no volvía en sí.

- Si… si, cre… creo que estoy bien.- levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos preciosos ojos azules.

- Me alegro mucho, me tenía muy preocupado.- No pudo evitar el gesto y la estrecho entre sus brazos.

Andrew se aclaró la garganta, y dijo.

- Espero no interrumpir.- sonrió perspicaz.

- Claro que no primo, pero mejor iré a ver en qué ayudo a Serena.

- No la ayudes mucho o Darien se pondrá como un cavernícola - exclamo Mina más por el hecho de que estaba celosa de que Erick estuviera a solas con otra mujer, sin importar que esta fuera su amiga.

- Eso si primo, aunque no te lo creas Darién anda más que posesivo hacia Serena, cuando se trata de ella, parece otro hombre.

- Tiene sus razones, ella es muy hermosa - dijo Erick sin la más mínima malicia, sin embargo causo que el rostro de cierta rubia con un moño rojo se entristeciera, al notar ese gesto se corrigió – Aunque yo tengo otra persona en mi mente - concluyo mirando de reojo a Mina, esta se exalto ante tan clara indirecta y sin alegar más se alejó para ayudar a Serena que estaba más que nerviosa moviendo unas mesas en el fondo del local.

- ¿En serio hablas de Darién?, no me lo puedo creer si él es el señor de hielo, sin la más mínima señal de poseer un corazón, siempre serio y más que reservado.- pregunto mina.

- Bueno lo creas o no, en sus llamadas, solo tratábamos temas sobre Serena, que si la había visto, que si estaba bien, que si tenía algún pretendiente, sinceramente me tenía desesperado apenas era un hola amigo como estas, y empezaba con su cantaleta.-claramente se podía observar la expresión de exasperación en el mejor amigo del príncipe de la tierra.

- Por Dios es muy enserio entonces.- expreso Mina sin poder creer lo que le contaba el rubio, para su suerte sabía que dentro de poco lo vería y así podría confirmar todas las palabras descritas sobre la actitud actual del novio de una de sus mejores amigas.

- Creo que el temía que Serena se cansara de su actitud fría con ella a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevan de relación y encontrara a alguien con quien congeniara más, según me conto había un tal Seiya detrás de ella.

- Sí, es cierto, pero que tiene que ver Seiya en todo esto, si bien es cierto estaba enamorado de Serena - dijo lo último volteando a ver a la implicada - Ella nunca se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

- Pues según Darién fue esa persona la que le abrió los ojos, permitiéndole darse cuenta que cualquier muchacho puede enamorarse de ella, y darle la atención que se merece.

- ¡Bueno todo esta listo! Y solo faltan 10 minutos para que empiecen a llegar las chicas y por muy mala suerte tienen la costumbre de llegar temprano.- grito Serena llamando la atención de los rubios, mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

- ¡Al fin!- exclamo la princesa de Venus haciendo un gesto exagerado de alivio.

- Gracias, son los mejores.- los abrazo con fuerza.- ahora apaguemos las luces, y a esperar que las chicas lleguen.

8 minutos más tarde ya estaban las demás Inner en la puerta del Crown, al notar el letrero de cerrado y las luces apagadas se preocuparon aún más, los jóvenes de cabello claro al interior guardaban silencio, mientras observaban las caras de las jóvenes.

- Toma la linterna Mina, la hora ya casi llega.

* * *

- ¿Amy a ti también te dijo en Crown? – cuestionaba Lita.

- Esta Serena es tan cabeza de chorlito supongo que no sabía que está cerrado, y aun no llega, como siempre ha de llegar tarde.- exclamo molesta Rei.

- Paciencia chicas aún faltan un par de minutos para la hora que acordamos, muy pronto llegaran Mina y Sere.

- Bueno aquí estamos.- gritaron las rubias a sus espaldas, lo cual sorprendió al resto de las Inner.

- ¿De dónde rayos han aparecido? – cuestiono la pelinegra.

- Estábamos en el local ayudando a Andrew con un pequeño problema que tiene con el sistema eléctrico.- Mintió descaradamente Mina.

- Ahora entiendo, por eso está todo a oscuras y cerrado.- analizo Amy.

- Pasemos, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, Mina la lámpara.- ordeno la princesa de la luna, asumiendo una pose de mando, para después abrir la puerta del local.

En silencio Mina se adelantó un poco para iluminar el camino, mientras las demás las seguían en silencio, llegaron hasta una mesa ubicada en el fondo del local la cual no tenía decoración mayor que una pequeña vela al centro para iluminar tenuemente, todo había sido fríamente maquinado por la sailor del planeta venus, solo faltaba que Andrew fuera por Darién en un par de momentos.

- Llegamos, bueno el motivo por el cual las llame es….

- Chicas como están, ya tenían mucho tiempo de no venir a verme, espero no interrumpir.- el administrador del local llego a saludar

- Tu… tu nunca interrumpes.- dijo muy sonrojada la chica de cabello castaño.

- Gracias Lita, ¿Cómo están?

- Muy bien.- dijeron al unísono

- A ver y porque me tienen tan abandonado, será que los novios las tienen muy ocupadas.- cuestiono el rubio.

- Ya quisiéramos un buen novio, acá la única afortunada es Sere.- dijo Mina.

- Ya llegara alguien especial a sus vidas.- dijo mirando hacia Lita, justo en ese momento sonó su celular.- bueno chicas, parece que ya llegaron los fusibles, iré a recogerlos.

En ese momento apareció Erick a la espalda de Andrew, las chicas que aún no lo conocían se le quedaron sorprendidas por su parecido a Andrew. Mina se puso de pie y los presento.

- Él es Erick, el primo de Andrew.- el aludido se inclino levemente

- Ellas son mis amigas Amy, Lita, Rei y a Sere ya la conoces.- señalo a cada una respectivamente, justo en ese momento recibió un mensaje de texto que decía la hora a llegado.

- Sere puedes ir conmigo y Erick por unas cosas que Andrew quiere que saque, ustedes podrían quedarse y estar pendientes por si regresa, y necesita ayuda con las cajas que tiene que traer.- los aludidos se pusieron en pie, le siguieron en silencio

-Está bien.- dijo Lita

- Esto me está pareciendo muy raro.- Rei afirmo

- Más que raro.- dijo Amy, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, y la luz se hizo dejando ver frente a la puerta a Andrew y su mejor amigo Darién.

Mientras las rubias gritaban ¡Sorpresa! La mirada de Darién iba del letrero de bienvenido a las jóvenes sentadas con cara de asombro en una mesa al fondo del local, no se podía creer el gesto que había tenido su amada princesa, esos eran los planes que estaba armando con la rubia loca de su amiga por la mañana, aunque él no era el único sorprendido, por lo visto sus amigas tampoco sabían nada, era más que evidente por el rostro que tenían en ese momento, por eso decidió romper el hielo.

- Ahora veo porque no quisiste hablar por teléfono Andrew.- bromeó el pelinegro.

Su mejor amigo se encogió de hombros y dijo.- Tú sabes que a ese par no se le puede negar nada cuando se lo proponen.- Señalando a las rubias que estaban paradas y avanzando al igual que ellas hacia la mesa donde estaban las chicas.

- Bueno, parece que la sorpresa no fue solo para mi.- afirmo mientras observaba a las involucradas.

- Bienvenido.- dijeron en coro, apenas despertaron de su asombro.

-Es un gusto volver a verlas – Observo el alrededor observando la decoración, las rubias habían trabajado duro, el lugar estaba muy bien, al terminar su recorrido vio un rostro que reconoció al instante.- Erick hermano, ¿tú también te has convertido en cómplice del dúo más peligroso de Tokio?

El joven solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta, para después añadir.- ¿Quién puede resistir el encanto de estas bellas mujeres? – dijo señalando a las rubias que tenía al lado.

Darién llego en un par de zancadas hasta donde se encontraba Serena y la abrazo posesivamente, mientras decía.- Claro, pero te advierto que esta bella mujer, es mía.- Dijo mientras le plantaba un beso casi devorador a su novia.- y si por alguna loca razón se te ocurre acercarte a ella con otras intenciones te advierto que en ese instante olvidare que eres mi amigo.- afirmo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Tranquilo amor.- Dijo la rubia tomando el rostro de su novio entre sus manos, apenas se pudo reponer de la impresión de las muestra de posesividad que había hecho en público.

- Bueno que comience la fiesta, que esa es la verdadera razón por la que los hemos reunido.- sonrió la guerrero del amor a las presentes para bajar los ánimos.

La fiesta comenzó, Mina y Serena habían llevado las bandejas con bocadillos hasta una mesa muy adornada, donde todos tomaron asiento, las chicas hacían mil preguntas a Darién sobre su viaje a USA, mientras los demás escuchaban atentos las respuestas que el futuro doctor ofrecía, se reían de las ocurrencias de Mina, todo estaba de las mil maravillas hasta que la puerta se abrió y un joven de pelo negro ingreso al local, dicha entrada no pasó desapercibida al joven príncipe de la tierra que al instante se puso en pie, las miradas se volvieron intensas hasta que el rompió el silencio.

- Esta es una fiesta privada, ¿tú qué haces aquí? – comenzó a caminar hasta donde Seiya estaba parado frente a la mesa.

- En ocasiones visito este lugar, no tenía ni idea de que estuviera cerrado exclusivamente para tu fiestecita.- hizo gesto de comillas al pronunciar las palabras, Darién sintió arder la furia en su interior, hoy pagaría las que le debía.

- Idiota, acaso no ves que mi novia organizo todo esto para darme la bienvenida, así que no vuelvas a hablar tan despectivamente de la fiesta que me organizo o te parto la cara niño- las chicas solo podían ver incrédulas la confrontación de esos dos, si todo el tiempo que conocían a Darien el nunca fue partidario con las peleas.

- El gran señor ha hablado, por cierto aunque sea un niño como tú lo dices al menos estoy joven, no como tu un viejo al que Serena aguanta solo por un estúpido compromiso.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – estaba sumamente confundido.

-Seiya te estás pasando- fue el único argumento que pudo decir la implicada pero en el calor de la confrontación fue ignorada.

- Fácil ella solo está contigo por la…

- Calla imbécil, o te callo a puñetazos, estos temas tenemos que discutirlos en otro lado, ven.- lo tomo con fuerza del brazo antes de que Andrew y Erick pudieran escuchar lo que suponía Seiya diría, hablaría sobre Rini.

- Suéltame, puedo caminar solo, y tienes razón esto es entre tú y yo Chiba.- Camino despacio tras él hasta una mesa.

Darién decidió sentarse, necesitaba distancia o mataría al cantantico ese, estaba de espaldas a la entrada, con Seiya justo frente a él.- Explícate, porque dices que Serena solo está conmigo por la niña.- dijo, tratando de parecer tranquilo, aunque la voz le salió como un trueno, fuerte y aterrador.

- Fácil, ella ama a esa niña y por amor a ella nunca podrá dejarte aunque ella así lo quiera, fue una jugada muy astuta de tu parte mandar la niña al pasado.- se paró, aunque no había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, era mejor que evitara más problemas, de los ojos de Chiba salían chispas que parecían fuego ardiente.

Darién también se puso de pie, no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.- Ella está conmigo porque me ama, escuchaste bien ¡ME AMA!, esa pequeña es el fruto de nuestro amor, no una cadena.- el golpe estaba dado, Seiya inclino la cabeza en señal de derrota, pero no quedaría así, levanto la cabeza iba a comenzar su contraataque cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y por ella entro una pequeña de cabello rosa, pero idéntica a Serena, la niña de unos dos años que tenía unos preciosos ojos azules idénticos a la princesa de la luna.

- ¡Papiiiiiiiiiii!- grito emocionada corriendo hacia donde estaban los dos pelinegros.

Todos observaban atónitos como la pequeña caminaba hacia ellos, no podía ser posible, una hija de Serena y Seiya, esa niña tenía el mismo color de cabello que Rini, será su hermana menor, pero la pequeña dama no había mencionada nada sobre la existencia de una segunda hija, y Darién estaba de espaldas así que a quien había visto era a Seiya, todas las miradas, incluso la de Darién, iban de Serena hacia la pequeña, y de la niña hacia Seiya.

* * *

...**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas de las autoras**

¿Quién será esta misteriosa niña de la que nadie sabe nada?

Bueno acá les dejamos un nuevo capítulo, con la sorpresa prometida. Las disculpas del caso por no actualizar antes, pero se nos juntó todo y no pudimos escribir antes, yo me enferme y mi amiga Katy anda súper ocupada, gracias por seguir leyendo.

Mil gracias por sus reviews, no saben cómo nos ayudaron para tomarnos al menos un poco de tiempo para continuar con la historia.

**Sakura-mayen**: Gracias, no te preocupes ya muy pronto encontrara alivio el pobre Darién, recuerda que debe ser algo memorable :3 abrazos K y L

**Tania jonas: **Muchísimas gracias, estamos mostrando una versión que nos habría gustado ver, escribimos en cuanto no es posible. Besos :*

**Mary Yuet: **Holis =)

Jajajaajja A que pareja no les ha pasado lo que a estos pobres, aunque al final el que sufre las consecuencias es el pobre Junior, la limonada te la debemos, espero te haya gustado la sorpresa 3:)

Bendiciones para ti también, esperamos todo te vaya genial.

**Adoore:** Si se quedan solitos se comen la tarta antes dela boda, ajajjaj aunque quien sabe y más adelante ya no puedan resistir la tentación.

**Camony**: Si, pobrecito, yo me ofrezco a consolarlo 3:), actualizamos apenas podemos, gracias a ti por seguir leyendo, saludos.

**yesqui2000: **Darién tiene unos celos enormes de que Seiya se acerque a Sere, más aun después de lo que vio apenas volvió de su viaje. La fiesta privada es una excelente idea, a lo mejor se animan a continuar el festejo, pero a solas.

**NixSophie:** No sabes cómo nos divertimos escribiendo tantas maldades, ahora las dos estamos enviciadas con Amor real, continúala pronto por fis, besitos :*


	11. Chapter 10 Sorpresas Inesperadas

Justo en la mejor parte de la fiesta Seiya apareció, y comenzó un enfrentamiento con Darién, el señor estrellita se burló de la fiesta e insinuó que Serena solo estaba con Dar por amor a Rini, pero como Andrew y su primo no tienen idea de que ella es su futura hija decidió alejarlo tomandolo del brazo.

- Suéltame, puedo caminar solo, y tienes razón esto es entre tú y yo Chiba.- Camino despacio tras él hasta una mesa.

Darién decidió sentarse, necesitaba distancia o mataría al intento de cantante ese, estaba de espaldas a la entrada, con Seiya justo frente a él.- Explícate, porque dices que Serena solo está conmigo por la niña.- dijo, tratando de parecer tranquilo, aunque la voz le salió como un trueno, fuerte y aterrador.

- Fácil, ella ama a esa niña y por amor a ella nunca podrá dejarte aunque ella así lo quiera, fue una jugada muy astuta de tu parte mandar a la niña al pasado.- se paró, aunque no había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, era mejor que evitara más problemas, de los ojos de Chiba salían chispas que parecían fuego ardiente.

Darién también se puso de pie, no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.- Ella está conmigo porque me ama, escuchaste bien me ama, esa pequeña es el fruto de nuestro amor, no una cadena.- el golpe estaba dado, Seiya inclino la cabeza en señal de derrota, pero no se quedaría así, levanto la cabeza iba a comenzar su contraataque cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y por ella entro una pequeña idéntica a Serena, la niña tenía unos preciosos ojos azules idénticos a la princesa de la luna, pero de cabello rosa, con un peinado bastante similar.

- ¡Papiiiiiii!- grito emocionada corriendo hacia donde estaban los dos pelinegros.

Todos observaban atónitos como la pequeña caminaba hacia ellos, no podía ser posible, una hija de Serena y Seiya, esa niña tenía el mismo color de cabello que Rini, será su hermana menor, pero la pequeña dama no había mencionado nada sobre la existencia de una segunda hija, y Darién estaba de espaldas así que a quien había visto era a Seiya, todas las miradas, incluso la de Darién, iban de Serena hacia la pequeña, y de la niña hacia Seiya.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 Sorpresas Inesperadas**

* * *

La pequeña al notar como todos veían a una confundida Serena, se le quedo mirando y cambio por completo el rumbo, mientras gritaba.- ¡Mamiiiii!- se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia de coletas, quien sintió como poco a poco el calor aumentaba en sus mejillas.

Serena al notar que la pequeña se dirigía hacia ella se inclinó y la tomo en brazos, al momento de entrar en contacto con la pequeña tuvo una extraña sensación de calidez, ella era su hija no lo dudó ni un instante, pero hija suya ¿con quién?, con Darién le respondió muy claramente su corazón, claro con quien más podría tener una hija, ese hombre era su pasado, sería su futuro y más que nada el presente, una vez aclarada la pregunta estaba lista para enfrentar lo que viniera, alzo la mirada y se encontró con una audiencia completamente atónita, incluso Mina que siempre tenía algo que decir permanecía muda por la sorpresa.

El príncipe de la tierra, no tardó mucho en volver a la realidad, la sorpresa dio paso en cuestión de segundos a una creciente furia, necesitaba hablar con su novia, aclarar el origen de la niña ahí presente, sin duda era hija de serena, pero… no puede ser, ella me ama, pensó.

Un par de segundos después se encamino hacia donde estaba su princesa con la bebe en brazos, la niña estaba mucho más pequeña que Rini cuando hizo su primera visita, tenía a lo sumo 2 años, tras un fuerte suspiro hablo. - ¿Qué significa esto?- cuestiono al aire.

- No lo sé- dijo aun confundida la princesa de la luna.

-¿Es nuestra hija? – cuestiono al no poder esperar más tiempo por una respuesta.

- Creo que sí, ella es mi hija Darién, estoy segura de eso…

- Pero, no sabes si es mía… - se tomó la cabeza haciendo gesto de desesperación.- ¿eso es lo que no sabes? – más que una pregunta fue un grito.

- ¡Por Dios! Como te atreves a dudar de mí, claro que eres el padre, ¡eres un idiota!- le planto una cachetada para descargar su furia, los demás observaban en silencio la pelea entre la pareja, pero los rubios en el fondo no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Serena iba hacia la salida cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió.

-¡Siento llegar tan tarde! pero … - casi se desmaya al ver la cara de los presentes, eso no parecía una fiesta en absoluto, pero como iban a estar felices, si ahí estaba ese sujeto que tanto odiaba, el tal Seiya, pero al ver a la pequeña en brazos de su madre noto la verdadera razón de las caras largas, ella estaba ahí.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- cuestiono dirigiéndose hacia la otra peli rosada.

- ¿Tú la conoces? – cuestiono Andrew.

Esa pregunta fue el detonante, Chiba llego en dos zancadas hasta donde estaba Serena, a quien tomó del brazo instándola a salir del lugar, e intento tomar a la pequeña, y así poder moverse más rápido.

- ¡No mamiiiiii! – grito la pequeña en respuesta.

- ¡Compórtate Kousagi! - grito la joven recién llegada.

- ¡A mi noooo! Papi malo - dijo la pequeña con un perfecto puchero, señalando con su pequeña manita a su futuro padre

Al escuchar lo dicho por su segunda hija el príncipe de la tierra, quedo inmóvil, no lo podía creer, como pudo dudar así de ella, justo en el mejor momento de su relación, cuando por fin había vencido sus inhibiciones, _¡AHORA ELLA NO QUERRA VERME NI EN PINTURA!_ Pensó. Hoy después de descubrir la sorpresa, había pensado terminar la velada de una manera inolvidable, poder tener por fin a su amada de forma completa, estar unidos en cuerpo y alma, y sucede esto, no es que no se alegrara con la noticia de su segunda pequeña, pero el destino estaba siendo muy cruel con él.

- Mi amor, solo déjame explicarte… - dijo el al borde de la desesperación al ver que la princesa de la luna, se dirigía hacia la puerta con las niñas, ella lo ignoro por completo, pero no se dio por vencido - Serena por favor, mi vida solo escúchame.

- ¡cómo te atreves a dudar así de mí… de nuestro amor!- dijo casi gritando, luego al recordar que llevaba en brazos la niña, continuo en un tono más calmado, pero gélido- ¿De quién más serian ellas hijas? Acaso no sabes que lo que siento por ti es eterno, que no tengo ojos para otro.

- Princesa por favor.

- Que princesa, ni que nada, yo te amo, bueno mejor dicho te amaba - perdiendo por completo los nervios añadió- Ahora no te quiero ni ver, por mi puedes volverte a EEUU, has vuelto muy cambiado Darién, pareces otro, en verdad ya no se ni que pensar de ti.

Todos en el salón observaban la discusión entre ambos, sabían que lo dicho por Darién estaba completamente fuera de lugar, pero las chicas no terminaban de entender la reacción de Serena, parecía que estaba a punto de estallar de la cólera, aunque en parte la comprendían debe ser realmente duro que la persona a quien más amas dude de ti de esa manera, pero ella no es una persona violenta, y ellas estaban casi seguras que la bebe en brazos era la única razón de que aún no hubiera saltado encima del príncipe. En cambio los rubios no entendían nada del asunto se suponía que tendrían que estar celebrando, y resulta que llega una niña llamando papi y mami a sus amigos, eso no podía ser posible… pero claro, el mejor amigo del joven médico ahora notaba el que Rini y la pequeña eran bastante parecidas a ambos, ya no sabía que pensar, ¡Se suponía que conocía bien a su mejor amigo! O eso había querido creer.

En cambio el cantante, se debatía entre sentirse culpable por lo que estaba ocurriendo o disfrutar de ver como la relación que era el único obstáculo para llegar hasta Serena se iba destruyendo de a poquito, ya que él fue el culpable de alterar los nervios del desesperado padre, pero tampoco quería que las niñas fueran testigos de semejante show, y por otro lado no podía dejar de sentirse nostálgico ya que por un segundo al escuchar a la bebe decir _papá_ había creído que ella se dirigía a su persona, se imaginó un futuro al lado de quien el creía era su alma gemela, pero esa ilusión duro a penas un instante.

- Serena mi amor, como podría irme, yo no puedo vivir sin ti, por favor –al ver como ella se marchaba tuvo que recurrir a su último recurso, se sentía muy rastrero al ocupar eso, pero ya no sabía que hacer- Solo escúchame, por lo que más quieras, amor por _nuestras hijas_.

Ella al escuchar lo último volvió su vista levemente borrosa por las lágrimas, hacia la pequeña niña en sus brazos, al verlas descubrió que una estaba llorando con sus manitas hechas puños fuertemente aferradas a su camisa, el calor del momento y la furia la habían cegado, ni siquiera había notado lo que sucedía con sus hijas, busco con la mirada a su futura primogénita quien estaba en el mismo estado que su hermana menor, levemente pálida, y los ojos rojos por las lágrimas contenidas en un intento de parecer fuerte. En ese momento se sintió la peor madre del mundo, ¿cómo pudo discutir de esa forma con Darién, y peor aún frente a las niñas?, sus futuras hijas, la prueba de que les esperaba un futuro juntos ¿cómo pudo hacerles esto? cuando sus padres nunca hicieron algo así frente a ella, tenía que intentar encontrar una solución, por las niñas y por el amor que a pesar del dolor seguía latiendo en su interior. Aunque en este momento la luz del sol parecía tan lejana, en medio de tanta oscuridad.

El pelinegro padre de las pequeñas estaba desesperado porque ella le diera al menos una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, pero permanecía en silencio, con el ceño sumamente fruncido, las niñas habían sido su salvavidas, pero parecía que aun con esa ayuda se seguía hundiendo, los segundos le parecían horas, y se sentía morir a cada instante que transcurría sin saber que iba a pasar con la relación que tenía con Serena, su único y verdadero amor.

Serena tras un par de minutos noto como todas las miradas se enfocaban en ella, se sintió incomoda y decidió que necesitaban un poco más de privacidad si querían arreglar semejante problema.

- Creo… creo - la voz se entrecortaba por las lágrimas que se había tragado, para evitar que sus hijas la vieran llorando.- Creo que debemos hablar, pero vámonos de aquí, necesitamos estar solos.

- Lo que tú me pidas amor.-camino hacia ella, e intento tomar nuevamente a la niña de los brazos de su princesa, pero Serena se lo impidió.

- Déjala, ella al igual que yo no quiere ni verte, pero necesitamos hablar, salgamos pronto de aquí.- ordeno.

- Perdóname amor, prometo que hare lo que me pidas, vámonos -iban hacia la puerta, cuando recordó su público, se dio la vuelta para despedirse y agradecer por la fiesta.- Adiós, y gracias por el festejo.

Ver esto fue más de lo que pudieron soportar los dos rubios, por lo que se acercaron a la nueva familia a exigir explicaciones.

- Amigo, lo siento, pero creo que me debes muchas explicaciones.- le hablo Andrew, mientras le sujetaba el brazo.

- Ahora no Andrew, te prometo que te contare todo, pero antes necesito hablar con mi princesa y solucionar este problema.- Continuo con su camino, Serena ya se había adelantado un par de pasos, se apresuró para poder alcanzarla, pero justo en la salida Mina lo alcanzo.

- Toma Darién, espero te sea útil en la reconciliación.- dijo Mina y le dio un pequeño paquete, envuelto en papel de regalo.

- Gracias.- Fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras corría tras su amada.

* * *

Serena se sentía culpable por lo que habían presenciado las niñas, caminaba con una a su lado y la otra en brazos, iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que no había notado la ausencia de Darién, ¿Dónde podían hablar?, necesitaba un lugar donde pudieran hablar, pero que las niñas estuvieran ocupadas, el parque, pensó, ese era el lugar adecuado para intentar resolver los problemas que tenían, iba caminando directo hacia el parque cuando sintió que le tomaban el hombro.

- Perdóname amor.- dijo con voz ahogada, espero una respuesta que no obtuvo, pero no se daría por vencido, iba a luchar por ella.- Déjame ayudarte.- Expreso y cuidadosamente tomo la niña dormida.

- He pensado y para que podamos hablar tranquilamente y sin interrupciones de las niñas lo mejor será que vayamos hasta el parque.- Dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia el parque con el detrás.

- Lo que tú digas, serán órdenes para mí su majestad.- afirmo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, intentando suavizar las cosas.

- Ten cuidado vas a despertar a la niña.

- Su nombre es Kousagi y al parecer ya está despierta, ella es así duerme apenas un par de minutos, pero con eso basta para que recargue las pilas.- añadió la niña peli rosa que había permanecido en silencio.- Ya casi llegamos al parque, yo me adelantare un poco, y llevare a mi hermanita a los juegos, sirve y también me distraigo un poco.

Darién solo asintió bajando a la niña que de inmediato tomo la mano de Rini para dirigirse a los juegos y ellos continuaban caminando con rumbo desconocido.

- Kousagi… Kousagi es un lindo nombre para mi hija.- dijo dejándose llevar un momento por la alegría de saber que tendría una segunda hija.

- Si, es un lindo nombre para nuestra segunda hija.

- ¿Ahora ya no dudas que sea hija tuya? – cuestiono mientras tomaba asiento bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Se sentó frente a ella y respondió – Claro que es mi hija, nuestra hija, imagino que es la segunda, perdóname… Yo soy un estúpido que no sabe controlar los celos

- No entiendo porque no confías en mí, ¿acaso te he dado motivo alguno para que pienses mal de mí?

- Ninguno pero los celos me ciegan y no desconfió de ti… desconfió de mí… de mi capacidad para mantenerte a mi lado, de no ser lo que tu mereces, de que un día te canses de mi actitud y encuentres alguien más… - Ella intento hablar, pero era necesario que se desahogara, así que puso un dedo en la boca de Serena para impedir que le interrumpiera.- encuentres alguien más compatible contigo, alguien más alegre… que encuentres alguien como…- tomo un poco de aire y añadió – Seiya…

Ya no pudo mantenerse en silencio, espero que dijera cualquier cosa menos eso.- ¿alguien como Seiya?- Cuestiono sumamente confundida.

- Si, alguien como Seiya, el sujeto ese no me agrada, pero tiene sus cualidades, es buen deportista, sabe divertirse, es de tu edad, además es famoso y para ponerle la cereza al pastel no dudaría ni un instante en dar su vida por ti, cumple con las expectativas de cualquier mujer.

- Yo no soy cualquier mujer.- expreso ofendida

- De eso soy más que consciente, eres la mayor heroína de este planeta, el cual has salvado en más de una ocasión, eres la mujer más bella que he visto y como premio mayor no solo eres bella por dentro, sino también en el interior, una joya valiosa, que estoy a punto de perder por ser un absoluto imbécil.

- Me has sorprendido, en ocasiones llegue a pensar que tu solo veías mis defectos…

- Sé que no eres perfecta, porque si lo fueras jamás habrías posado tus ojos en un ser humano tan común como yo, no sé qué hice para merecerte, pero créeme que doy gracias cada día porque formas parte de mi vida, por favor perdóname, tengo tanto miedo de perderte.- y la abrazo con fuerzas.

Ella soltó el abrazo y le dijo- Si no fuera porque estoy enojada contigo, ya me habría creído tus palabrerías, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer la paz contigo, no del todo, pero al menos una tregua, por las niñas, ellas no merecen vivir algo así, por favor prométeme que pase lo que pase ellas no volverán a ver algo como lo que paso hoy, que aunque estemos enojados frente a ellas parecemos felices… ¡Prométemelo! – añadió mientras lo tomaba con fuerza de las solapas de la chaqueta.

- Te lo prometo y además te prometo que hare hasta lo imposible por ganarme tu perdón, pero quiero algo a cambio para sellar nuestro pacto. – dijo con una espectacular sonrisa seductora.

- Ya me parecía demasiado bueno, ¿Qué quieres? – con fingido enojo le cuestiono, aunque sabía que esa sonrisa era su punto débil, pero no se lo diría a él, como negarse cuando lo veía así… hecho todo una tentación.

- Regálame un beso, quiero sellar mi promesa con un beso.- en un movimiento ya la tenía nuevamente entre sus brazos con sus rostros apenas separados por escasos centímetros, pensó que tal vez pondría resistencia, pero no fue así.

- Está bien acepto, pero que sea uno chiquito, no quiero que las niñas nos vean.- respondió con las mejillas rojas por la pena, pero cerrando los ojos, en espera del beso que sellaría la promesa que estaban haciendo.

Después de segundos que parecieron una eternidad sintió los labios de el posarse en su boca, pero no fue un beso como los anteriores completamente pasionales, este fue una suave caricia que le llego hasta el fondo del alma, un deleite que estaba lleno de ternura, de palabras que no podían ser expresadas de mejor manera, sintió, como hasta su corazón llegaba aquella dulzura implícita en cada roce de sus labios, esa miel que alcanzaba a sanar las heridas que había causado la desconfianza, pero aunque un simple beso había sido suficiente para que lo perdonara, no se la pondría tan fácil, con mucha dificultad tomo la fuerza suficiente para romper el beso, justo a tiempo para observar que las niñas se estaban acercando para buscarlos.

- Serena siento interrumpirlos, pero esta niña no puede estar más de cinco minutos sin ensuciarse – expreso llevando de la mano a la pequeña que parecía como haber visitado un pantano y no los juegos para niños.

- ¡Selena no, ella mamiiii! – dijo Kousagi halándole las coletas a su hermana, ya que para ella era su mami y no podían llamarla por otro nombre.

- Si, ya se que ella es mami, pero quédate quieta o yo también te voy a jalar el pelo para ver si te gusta – y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Darien le arrebato a la pequeña para evitar una futura confrontación entre sus hijas y la coloco en el suelo nuevamente pero fuera del alcance de Rini, ya que la niña estaba toda embarrada.

- Ya niñas suficiente, y tu princesita parece que saliste mucho más parecida a tu madre – dijo viendo de reojo a Serena que con el comentario solo le dedico una mirada de advertencia.

- Papiii jajajaja- reía la segunda de sus futuras hijas al ver que el cuidosamente la colocaba en el suelo para no ensuciarse, pero ella no pudo contenerse y se aferró a el abrazando una de las piernas de su futuro padre – Papi también sucio. – dijo señalando el parche de lodo que le había dejado en el pantalón – jajajaja juguemos.- y se abalanza nuevamente sobre el que estaba agachado intenso limpiar la mancha, lo cual le facilito el acceso a la pequeña a la espalda de Darien.

- Kousagi, mi amor ahora no – le decía el en forma de reproche, pero la niña solo reía a lo que el negaba con la cabeza – Dios mío, dame paciencia –dijo en un susurro ya que a veces su novia lo exasperaba, no digamos con la niña que parecía más un clon de ella, que su propia hija.

- Bueno Darién esta vez te perdonare, pero que conste, que será la última – dijo levantándose de donde estaba y viendo a la niña se le ocurrió algo - aunque para reivindicarte además de demostrarle a tus futuras hijas y a mi tu compromiso para con tu familia, tienes que llevarnos de compras, necesitamos muchas cosas para Kousagi – se interrumpió llevándose un dedo al mentón y siguió – no me imagino como mi bebe pudo llegar hasta aquí. Ella todavía es muy pequeña para poder utilizar la llave del tiempo.

- Eso es lo que quisiera saber, ella nunca antes la ha utilizado y no pudo haber visto a nadie utilizarla.- dijo Rini viendo a la pequeña que en ese momento intentaba ensuciar más el pantalón de su padre y este con cuidado la mantenía alejada, aunque a esas alturas estaba casi tan sucio como su hija.

- Ese será un misterio que resolveremos más tarde, por ahora Darién y Kousagi necesitan con urgencia un baño y cambiarse de ropa, ¿ella no te ha dicho donde dejo sus cosas?-cuestiono a su primogénita.

- No tengo ni idea, pero al parecer se ha fugado hacia el pasado sin nada más que lo que trae puesto. – respondió la mayor de las peli rosas.

- Entonces tenemos mucho que comprar, jajajajajajaja claro que todo correrá por cuenta de Darién.- dijo con un tono siniestro observando al mencionado.- en marcha.- ordeno y tomo rumbos al centro comercial, con Rini entre Darién y ella, mientras Kousagi era llevada en brazos por Darién, que había decidido darse por vencido al notar que no podía en contra de la menor de sus hijas.

- Amor nosotros necesitamos un baño y cambiarnos de ropa, no podemos ir de compras así.- dijo el joven d ojos zafiros señalando los estragos que había hecho en su ropa Kousagi.

- Pues tendrá que bastarles con un cambio de ropa, porque ya es tarde y tenemos mucho que comprar haber… - se quedó pensando - ropa, zapatos, leche, pañales, champú, toallitas húmedas, colonia para bebe y obviamente un regalo para Rini.

- Está bien, pasemos por un cambio de ropa para Kousagi en la tienda que está cerca de mi apartamento, así puedo ir a cambiarme yo y llevamos el auto.- sugirió cambiando el rumbo que inicialmente tenían.

* * *

Y así hicieron, las chicas se quedaron comprando el atuendo de Kousagi, mientras Darién se adelantó al apartamento, para cambiarse y llevar el auto hasta la tienda donde ellas estaban, con todo el dolor de su cartera tuvo que poner una tarjeta en las manos de su despilfarradora novia, presintiendo la cuenta del mes siguiente.

Un par de minutos más tarde regreso al lugar de reunión acordado, la pequeña se veía adorable que le vestido que le habían comprado, sin importar cuanto había costado, valía la pena porque la prenda parecía haber sido fabricada para que la usara su hija, MI HIJA, pensó con orgullo.

Apenas lo vio bajarse del auto la niña corrió a sus brazos.

- ¡Papiiiiiiiiiii! Mira Bonito – dijo señalando un vestido rosa, con pequeños detalles de encaje que había elegido Rini para ella.

- Claro, está muy bonito, pero más aún están mis princesas, a las cuales aguarda su limosina – haciendo una pequeña reverencia tomo a la niña en sus brazos y les abrió la puerta del coche a Sere y Rini.

Vagaron de tienda en tienda comprando todo lo necesario, y un par de cosas no tan necesarias, como un brazalete para Rini y uno igual para Serena, más un montón de juguetes par Kousagi, parecían todo una familia, algunos murmuraban que se veían demasiado jóvenes para ser padres, pero los aludidos restaban importancia al asunto al saber que muchos lo decían por pura envidia, porque era evidente el amor entre ellos y el que le tenían a sus dos pequeñas, la tarde se fue volando y ya era hora de cena, por lo cual decidieron cenar en el centro comercial, mientras las niñas jugaban un rato en el área de niños Serena decidió aclarar un par de cosas con su novio.

- Darién la niña tendrá que quedarse contigo.- soltó a un muy sorprendido joven.

- Yo no tengo inconvenientes en cuidar de la niña, pero ¿porque no puede estar en tu casa?

- Porque, por si tu aun no lo has notado me llama mami, ¿qué explicación quieres que le dé a mi madre? O mejor aún a mi padre. - Cuestiono haciendo un gesto dramático exagerado.

-Tienes razón, no había pensado en eso, no tengo inconveniente en cuidar de nuestra hija.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, después de eso se fueron al apartamento de Darién donde comenzaron a acomodar las cosas, salvo las bolsas que contenían los juguetes, las cuales había tomado Kousagi y había dicho un muy enfático ¡MIO! A lo cual nadie había puesto objeción.

Serena y Rini aprovecharon que estaba distraída desempacando los juguetes para salir del apartamento, el click de la puerta cerrándose devolvió la niña a la realidad, su mami no estaba.

Darién noto rápidamente el cambio en la cara de sus hija, eso no podía ser bueno.

Comenzó a buscar a su alrededor y no vio nada por lo cual comenzó a llamarla.- ¿Mami?... Mami… - después de descubrir que no estaba, se puso roja, tal cual un tomate.- ¡Mamiiii!

El grito resonó claro y con una fuerza que sorprendió al mismísimo Darién.

* * *

**...Continuara...**

* * *

Pobre Darién ¿podrá sobrevivir sin Serena ante el berrinche Kousagi?

Mil, mil de verdad mil disculpas, mi súper amiga Katy andaba con la defensa de la tesis, y yo pues andaba con un pequeño problema de sangrado de nariz y me decomisaban mi compu, además no podemos escribir la una sin la otra, somos el dúo dinámico, esperamos les guste este capítulo, para el siguiente tenemos una sorpresa, algo que al menos yo he querido que pase desde hace una rato xD esperamos poder actualizar el siguiente lo mas pronto posible.

Gracias por leer nuestras ocurrencias.

Lisseth y Katy.

Besitos n.n

Nuestros más profundos agradecimientos a todas las personas que leen, también a aquellas que nos han agregado a favoritos y alertas, para nosotras es una motivación que nuestra historia sea muy bien recibida.

Sin embargo aquellas personas que dedican un poquito de su tiempo en dejarnos un review déjenle decirles que son ellas quien nos inspiran a terminar rápido el siguiente cap ya que nos sentimos comprometidas con ustedes. Así también invitamos aquellas que no lo han hecho antes y nos dejen saber que les parece la historia.

**NixSophie **Amiga gracias por tomar un poquito de tu tiempo y leernos, y ya veremos cómo le va a Darien en este cap no le consto mucho, solo su tarjeta de crédito salió más librada jajajajaja y pues esperamos seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas. Y con amor real esperamos impacientes el siguiente cap.

**Tania Jonas **jajajaja ya ves Serena nunca de los nunca seria infiel, y lo sentimos por tardarnos tanto en actualizar esperamos que el siguiente cap salga más rápido.

**lis g **Amiga tienes una gran imaginación, jajaja yo también soy así cada vez que me dejan en suspenso pero bueno espero que tu trauma este ya superado y esperemos esta vez a ver cómo le ira el pobre de Darien con una bebe, pidiendo a su mami jajajajj y perdón por la tardanza.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T **Amiga esperamos haber cumplido tus expectativas y gracias por leer la historia y comentarnos significa mucho para nosotras y esperamos actualizar mas seguido ojala siempre nos leas.

**Mary Yuet **jajajaja amiga no te preocupes, Lisseth está emocionada e impaciente por escribir su limonada jajaja no le hagas caso y por lo que leímos estas muy informada jajajaja acertaste era Kousagi y ya veremos que desastres causa en el ordenado y limpio departamento de Darien.

**yesqui2000 **Ahh pues ya vimos que ni pudieron disfrutar la fiesta pero quien sabe si tendrán una privada jajajaja pero ya vemos que Seiya no se da por vencido o será que ya al ver a una segunda niña producto de su amor, espero que nos sigas leyendo y te guste el cap.

**Sakura-mayen** Wow nos encanta que el cap anterior te haya gustado esperamos que también este haya gustado y pues ya descubriste quien es la misteriosa niña.


End file.
